SAILOR MOON EL ULTIMO ECLIPSE
by sailor tierra
Summary: la segunda parte de Sailor Moon la Ultima Batalla: El Sol vs La Luna. El ultimo eclipse se acerca, un antigua profecia esta por cumplise. Podran Serenas y las demas efrentar su ultima batalla antes de Tokio de Crystal?, seran capaces Serena y Darien de afrontar las ultamas pruebas del destino.
1. INTRODUCCION

**He aquí la continuación de el sol vs la luna espero le guste…**

**SAILOR MOON LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

**EL ÚLTIMO ECLIPSE**

INTRODUCCION

DOS MESES ANTES DE LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

En la lejana Galaxia de Atenea se encuentra el planeta Andros conocido como el planeta de los dioses… en la región de Meridian se alza el palacio Roca Luz a unos seiscientos kilómetros de él se encuentra el templo de la Diosa Destiny es ahí donde las guardianes de las cinco galaxias principales conviven…

Azura (sailor eon)- oráculo de los dioses y guardián de la galaxia de atenea

Adara (sailor ice storm)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Galaxia de Andromeda

Basha (sailor flowers)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Galaxia El Dragón

Calíope (sailor Eagle)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Vía Láctea

Cyrene (sailor charged)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Galaxia El Escultor

Un día durante una nevada una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca como el mármol y ojos cafés apareció para hablar con Azura…

-lady Azura- llamo una de sus sirvientes- la princesa Andrómeda quiere verla- anuncio

-que pase- susurro a media voz

-su majestad- dijo la sirviente dejando pasar a una joven no muy alta que portaba una capa azul hielo y un vestido del mismo color

-lady Azura- dijo la joven con voz melodiosa haciendo una leve inclinación.

Lady Azura era una mujer de gran porte su cabello rojo fuego resaltaba portaba un vestido medieval color morado y su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda sus ojos violetas mostraban misterio

-majestad- dijo haciendo reverencia hacia la joven- a que debo su vista?- le cuestiono

La princesa sonrio- siendo quien eres deberías saberlo- murmuro- o es que acaso tu aun no lo has visto?

Lady Azura la miro divertida la princesa siempre había sido así desde niña- hay una gran diferencia entre nosotras su majestad- sonrio- decidme que te preocupa mi niña?

La princesa la miro y suspiro- mi hermano… Apolo… Serenity… y sobretodo Perseo- suspiro de nuevo- he visto el final de la dinastía del sol y con eso el cambio del ciclo lunar…-la princesa había comenzado a llorar- te lo suplico Azura dime qué puedo hacer para evitar esa desgracia!

Lady Azura cerró los ojos- nada- murmuro- el destino debe cumplirse- La princesa era un mar de lagrimas lady Azura abrió los ojos y la miro quería tanto a la joven princesa pues era su sobrina-sin embargo te diré que puedes hacer para salvar a tu hermano, la princesa de la luna y a Perseo- susurro

La princesa la miro con decisión y secando las lagrimas – dime haré lo que sea- dijo con decisión

Lady Azura la tomo de los hombros y le dijo- solo el cristal de plata puede salvar a tu hermano ve con la Reina Serena y muéstrale tu visión del futuro ella sabrá como ayudarte- sonrio- sobre Perseo tendrás que hacer una hechizo pero este hechizo solo se romperá cuando el encuentre a su amor verdadero estas desacuerdo?

-lo estoy- susurro

-sobre Apolo no hay nada que hacer y no puedes evitar lo que está por venir entiendes- susurro lady Azura- esto es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir…

Los días pasaron cuando el príncipe Apolo le hizo una petición la princesa…

-majestad- murmuro un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes

\- Apolo cuantas veces debo repetírtelo mientras no haya nadie del la corte soy solo Andrómeda ok- dijo sonriente la princesa

-perdón- sonrio el- Andrómeda, necesito ir a la Vía Láctea quiero ver a mi familia

-Apolo- dijo preocupada- lo siento pero no puedo he mandado a Damián, Ángelus y Demetrio, no puedo mandar ya a nadie más-susurro mirando el suelo- si te mando a ti me quedare sin guardia

-Andrómeda por favor es el cumpleaños de mi hermana- suplico Apolo- hace años que no veo a Serenity.

Andrómeda suspiro- está bien ve- dijo derrotada- pero escucha bien mis palabras- dijo con voz firme- la siguiente vez que nos veamos lo más probable es que seamos enemigos.

-jamás seré tu enemigo- murmuro Apolo- sabes que te amo y por eso jamás seré tu enemigo.

-que has dicho Apolo- dijo furioso un joven de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules.

-lo que has oído Perseo amo a Andrómeda aun que eso sea imposible- dijo mirando furioso a Perseo

-pero acaso no sabes que amarla puede causarle la muerte- dijo un joven de cabellos largos color café y ojos cafés

Al decir esas palabras Perseo y Apolo miraron con tristeza a Andrómeda

-es verdad- pregunto Perseo acercándose a Andrómeda

-hermano no lo sabías- contesto otro de cabellos plateados largos y ojos verdes

-al ser el pilar del corazón de universo no puedo amar a nadie en especifico- susurro Andrómeda alejándose de Perseo- ya que eso significaría causar un gran dolor a todos- murmuro

-Andrómeda- murmuraron todos

-Apolo vete de una vez- susurro Andrómeda -y recuerda mis palabras-

-pero Andrómeda- susurro Apolo

-vete!- grito- y entrégale esta nota a tu madre- le dijo entregándole una carta dirigida a la Reina Serena

Apolo salió del salón mirando con ira a Perseo algo en su corazón le decía que el también amaba a Andrómeda y yo a su hermana.

-ustedes tres- dijo girándose hacia los tres jóvenes que estaban delante de ella-prepárense mañana irán a Kinmoku-

-por que Andrómeda- pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

-Thantos he recibido informes que una de las flores de Kisenian se dirige a su reino- suspiro- como príncipes de la Galaxia de Andrómeda tiene que ir y proteger a la princesa Fire ball.

-nuestra hermana mayor corre peligro- pregunto el de ojos cafés

-si Athos- suspiro –deben ir de inmediato

-está bien- murmuro Perseo

-le entregaran esto a su hermana junto con esta carta- dijo poniendo en las manos de Athos una vasija color carmesí y un sobre- ella sabrá que hacer con eso…- suspiro mirando a Perseo- díganle a Ferio que necesito que venga…

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES…

Toc

-adelante- susurro Andrómeda

-me necesitabas- dijo un joven de ojos verdes como el jade y cabello verdes

-si necesito que vayas a Zefiro – susurro- y le entregues a tu hermana la princesa Esmeralda

-pasa algo malo- cuestiono Ferio pero Andrómeda solo negó con la cabeza…- está bien si es todo me retiro.

Salió del salón del trono minutos después una niebla apareció

-tardaste mucho- dijo Andrómeda

-se supone que no debo venir amenos que lady Azura me llame- respondió la voz

-jajá eres muy parecida a Eos- sonrio Andrómeda- ambas son firmes con su deber

-dime Andrómeda que ocurre?- murmuro la recién llegada era una joven de piel blanca como el mármol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna, que lucía una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.

-la profecía está por cumplirse- susurro- vigila el abismo de helm temo que haya ahí una grieta que no hemos visto

-imposible- susurro la visitante

-dudas de mi don lady Atenea?- cuestiono Andrómeda viéndola a laos ojos

-Jamás lo sabes- dijo viendo el suelo avergonzada- vigilare ten cuidado…


	2. VIDAS PASADAS…

CAPITULO 1. VIDAS PASADAS…

VENECIA ITALIA…

El joven Duque de Rivest dormía plácidamente cuando tuvo un extraño sueño…

-pasa algo Artemis?- pregunto un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes que portaba una armadura con el emblema de la luna y el de la constelación del unicornio.

-majestad- susurro sorprendido

-le ocurre algo a mi madre?- dijo preocupado el joven

-no príncipe- dijo ya repuesto del susto

-bien y Serenity- sonrio- la has visto

-está en su balcón por cierto majestad- dijo Artemis con algo de vergüenza- usted sabe que decía la nota de la princesa Andrómeda?

-no… no sé nada-dijo pensativo- a mí también me gustaría saber de qué se trata-

-bueno pronto lo sabremos- dijo Artemis haciendo una reverencia- con permiso majestad.

El joven miro intrigado como Artemis se iba justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la Reina se abría… la Reina lucia mas pálida de lo normal el joven dacio esconderse y seguir a la Reina…

El joven Duque despertó sobre saltado quien era aquel hombre, y porque últimamente se soñaba como caballero…

Salió a su balcón desde ahí la luna llena se vía real mente hermosa extrañamente solo la luz de la luna calmaba su ansiedad…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO…

La casa de Lita

-Serena como esta Darién?- pregunto Rei un tanto preocupada

-la verdad chicas no he notado algo cansado- sonrio con timidez- pero sobretodo muy sobreprotector conmigo-dijo sonrojada

-pero eso es bueno serena- dijo Mina sonriente mientras que Lita se acercaba a serena

-si lo sé- suspiro- pero lo noto también triste.

-Me pregunto- dijo pensativa Ami- que abra pasado con su hermana?

-Andrew me conto que ella estaba en la luna cuando Beryl ataco- murmuro lita

-así es- afirmo luna mientras dejaba en la mesa una bandeja de té y galletas- la princesa Andrómeda era una persona muy dulce, buena y compasiva- sollozo- ella y Darién tenían una conexión muy poderosa ambos eran unos grandes mentalistas- sonrio pero las lagrimas se veían en sus ojos- el siempre la protegía de todo y de todos.

-que hacia ella en la luna?- pregunto serena tomando una galleta

-no lo sé- dijo luna ya un poco más calmada- ella llego buscándote específicamente a ti….

-a mí!- Dijo serena sorprendida- éramos amigas?

-no que yo recuerde- dijo luna mirando a otro lado- ella se llevaba muy bien con sailor Plut.

EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENOU…

-Setsuna…- murmuro Michiru- dinos quien es el traidor?

-la verdad haruka nunca supe la identidad del traidor-susurro…

-estás segura?- le cuestiono haruka seria

-haruka mira- dijo michiru acercándose a ambas –es una invitación para la convención de joyeros en Verona- sonrió

VERONA ITALIA

AL DIA SIGUENTE…

-buenos días Hécate- dijo el joven a una pequeña gata a egipcia algo grande.

La gata solo ronroneo

-buenos días joven André- dijo el mayordomo – Hécate - saludo a la gata,-joven los señores Armand y Richard han llegado lo esperan en la terraza.

-gracias Carlo iré en seguida- susurro…-es hora de trabajar- suspiro…

Salió a su terraza donde sus amigos ya lo esperaban…

-Buenos días André- saludo un joven alto moreno claro de cabellos azul oscuro

-buen día arman- sonrió el duque

-me pregunto- dijo otro de baja estatura y de cabellos castaños- cuando será el día que te levantes temprano- rio…-me recuerdas alguien que conocí en Tokio…

\- así?- dijo curioso el duque, mientras tomaba asiento- a quien?

-una compañera de la secundaria- sonrió- de hecho podría jurar que son hermanos….

Continuara….


	3. MISTERIOS DEL PASADO

**Aquí les dejo el segundo cap. espero que sea de su agrado abajo respondo los reviews **

**CAPITULO DOS. MISTERIOS DEL PASADO**

**Y dime Richard como es tu amiga de Japón- pregunto André mientras miraba a su amigo Richard urawa divagar en sus pensamientos… **

**Serena es… muye buena amiga- sonrio y llevo la mano a su pecho ahí se encontraba una foto que la rubia le había obsequió de su bella emi… su Ami cuando la volvería haber… estaría bien…**

**Y que mas- cuestiono armad mirando intrigado a Richard quien tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro- acaso te gustaba**

**Nooo. Serena tsukino solo era una miga que me ayudo mucho con…. – sonrojado a mas no poder * tenia que abrir mi gran bocota***

**Con quien?- preguntaron sus amigos llenos de curiosidad...**

**Anda ya dinos- sonrio André. Por favor…-mientras se acercaba a Richard con cara de cachorro**

**André deja de hacer eso das miedo…- le dije mientras me alejaba de el**

**Jajaja- rei con fuerza mientras veía a Richard huir de mí**

**André pareces un niño pequeño- estos chicos nunca cambiaran abecés la personalidad de André me recordaban tanto a mina…"mina si supieras cuanto te extraño… por que tenias que morir"**

**Armand esta bien?- mire a Armand se vía triste como si hubiera recordado algo muy triste.**

**Si André- trate sonreír y cambie el tema- anda richard termina de contarnos como es esa amiga tuya…**

**Bueno serena es llorona, comelona, no estudia, es algo tonta, inocente, despistada, inocente, alegre y tiene una bondad increíble…- sonrio y miro Armand y André…**

"**serenity… serenity quien es serenity? " – Ese nombre se me vino de repente - quien será esa persona- murmure**

"**parece que me describen a mina"- sonreí al recordad su alegría...**

**Además de que es rubia y de ojos celestes. Mire André de pies a cabeza.- digamos que es tu yo femenino**

**Jajaja- rei con fuerza- debe ser una chica muy torpe entonces.**

**Si algo asi- sonreí al recordar Ami amiga… "princesa are hasta lo imposible para cumplir mi promesa"- y bien ahora dime quienes estarán invitados al evento**

**Si André… por cierto- dije dudoso- ya supiste lo de angelic?**

**Si ya me entere- mi cara cambio completamente angelic march era, es y será el amor de mi vida…**

**Amigo- susurre y me hacer que a André- André,**

**Tranquilos estoy bien no pasa nada- sonrio y saco algunos documentos con la información de los invitados al evento de los joyeros **

**LONDRES INGLATERRA…**

**En un hermoso jardín una joven rubia de larga cabellera… contemplaba como las rosas blancas… se marchitaban…- andromeda ya has dejado este planeta…- susurro para si misma cuando una intensa neblina la rodeo… - llegas tarde…-dijo sonriendo… -**

**Yo nunca llego tarde- refunfuño una ****joven que lucia una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.-Lo que pasa es que tú siempre te adelantas**

**La rubio sonrio…- dime ya en recuperado ya la memoria…- pregunto llena de emoción y preocupación…**

**Si ya… y ha preguntado por ti… era de esperarse- suspiro – aun no puedo creer que ella sea tu hermana... **

**La rubia sonrio- afrodita es especial… ella es muy… especial?- dijo sonriendo- y dime como esta andromeda …?**

**A un no la e visto pero… es por eso que me has mandado llamar…?- le interrogo la morena,**

**No a decir verdad no, solo quiero confirmar una sospecha… -suspiro con pesadez- apolo…**

**Apolo esta en Italia…- susurro la morena antes de la rubia terminara**

**Quiero que estés informada… mis guerreros ya están alerta y en cuanto sientan la presencia, de apolo protegerán a serenity- suspiro la rubia…**

**DISTRIRO NUMERO DIEZ TOKIO, JAPON**

**Lucí estas segura que es en este distrito?- pregunto una joven peli azul**

**Si marina es aquí…- sonrio una peli roja- mira entremos a ese establecimiento…- señalando una cafetería…**

**Cuando iban entrando una rubia con un moño roja en la cabeza casi las tira al entrar primero…**

**Oye fíjate por donde vas!- grito la peli azul… muy molesta**

**Lo siento- sonrio pasando una mano por su cabeza… giro sobre sus pies para ayudar ala pelirroja… cuando…**

**Ya estoy aquí!- una rubia de coletas les cayó enzima…**

**Oye me estas aplastando- dijo molesta la peli azul…**

**Serena bájate que no me puedo mover…!- dijo la otra rubia **

**No… no… no respiro- susurro la pelirroja…**

**Lucí!- grito la peli azul, ella y las otras dos chicas se levantaron…**

**Chicas están bien?- se acerco una castaña que les ayudo a levantarse**

**Lucí esta bien- pregunto llena de preocupación la peli azul**

**Lucí, marina se encuentran bien…- pregunto una preocupada joven de cabello rubio oscuro y gafas. **

**Anais no has visto le que le a pasado ala pobre de lucí- dijo molesta la peli azul que respondía al nombre de marina.**

**Marina estoy bien- sonrio la peli roja que respondía el nombre de lucí.**

**Disculpen… nosotras lo sentimos mucho-susurro serena muy avergonzada, bajando la mirada**

**No te preocupes estoy bien – sonrio lucí acercándose a serena a- mi me pasa seguido llegar tarde verdad Anais, marina- susurro brindándole a serena una cálida sonrisa**

**Perdón aun no nos presentamos- hablo Anais haciendo una reverencia. Mi nombre es Anais hououji-**

**Hola mi nombre es marina Ryuuzaki – sonrio marina ** ** haciendo una reverencia**

**Y yo soy lucí shidou- saludo sonriendo**

**Un gusto mi nombre es serena tsukino. Sonríe serena. Y ella es mi amiga mina aino**

**Un placer conocerles- sonrio mina sonrojada- perdón no era nuestra intención caerles encima**

**Bueno su pongo que esa, es algo normal en ustedes- susurro marina**

**Marina- le regano Anais- compórtate**

**Pero si…-susurro marina haciendo puchero- no dije nada malo…**

**Serena, mina de nuevo tarde- dijo furiosa a sus espaldas rei **

**Rei…- murmuraron muertas de miedo serena y mina**

**Disculpa fue nuestra culpa- dijo sonriendo lucí guiñándole un ojo a las chicas- lamentamos que ellas Allan llegado tarde**

**Quienes son ustedes?- dijo mirándolas con curiosidad.-**

**Son nuestras nuevas amigas-sonrio serena aliviada- ellas son lucí, marina y Anais…**

**VENECIA ITALIA DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE LA CONVECION DE JOYEROS**

**Y ahora que aremos… sin el corazón del océano- murmuro Armand muy preocupado**

**La colección quedara incompleta…-susurro Richard.-que aremos André?**

**Seguiremos adelante con la convención se presentaran las mejores familias del mundo-murmuro el joven duque-y nuestra convención será única y especial….**

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad…**

**Asi que aquí estas cronos… me pregunto si ya estas listo para este nuevo mundo…-se decía para si mismo un hombre alto, bronceado de cabello castaño claro y profundos ojos verdes como el jade…**

**No entiendo que hacemos aquí parís?- murmuro molesto un joven alto de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos grises. **

**Tranquilo Antoni-sonrio un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos verde esmeralda- según jean, apolo esta aquí… y muy pronto despertara….**

**Pues estaremos prevenidos… le prometimos a andromeda que lo detentaríamos a costa de lo que fuera…-susurro el peli plateado…**

**LAGO DE GARDA, **

**VERONA ITALIA UNA SEMANA ANTES DE LA CONVENCION DE JOYEROS**

**Estas seguro que veríamos aquí a Richard- dijo un chico alto de bello negro largo y profundos ojos azules.**

**Claro que si hermano… el mimo me dijo que lo viera aquí para entregarme la famosa invitación…- susurro su compañero un chico idéntico al solo que con el cabello corto.**

**Nicolay, Cristian !- les llamo un joven bajito de cabellos castaños oscuros**

**Hola Richard pensamos que ya no llegabas…- sonrieron al ver a su amigo acercarse a ellos**

**Me fue difícil alejarme de André y Armand –sonrio el joven un poco agitado- miren aquí la tienen- les dijo entregándoles una invitación plateada,**

**Estas segura de que ese día… el despertara?- pregunto el joven del cabello corto. Muy preocupado.**

**Si Cristian… ese es el día de la visión de andromeda- susurro tristemente el joven**

**No te preocupes Richard no permitiremos que apolo… despierte- susurraron al unísono los hermanos.**

**TOKIO JAPON **

**TRES DIAS ANTES DE LA CONVENCION DE JOYEROS**

**MANSION TENOU**

**Creo que ya estamos listas para ir a Italia- sonrio michiru terminando de hacer su maleta.**

**Michiru no crees que llevas demasiadas cosas?-murmuro haruka… mirando la gran maleta de michiru**

**Haru… pero si esta es la maleta mas pequeña que tengo- sonrio mientras se acercaba abrazarla- además sabes que a mi me encanta vestir bien o caso quieres que sea la peor vestida de la fiesta…-murmuro mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia**

**Michiru… yo…- tartamudeo la rubia… mientras acercaba a michiru más hacia ella…**

**Bien chicas ya esta todo listo para salir… -dijo setsuna abriendo la puerta… encontrándose con tan linda escena- lo lamento chica no sabia que estaban ocupadas…-susurro sonrojada**

**No te preocupes setsuna no interrumpiste nada-sonrio michiru besando la comisura de los labios de haruka- bajemos de una vez para ya irnos…**

**Claro chicas… yo… mmm las esperare abajo- sonrio y salió de la habitación dejando a una confundida haruka y una traviesa michiru…-**

**Ya es hora no bienes?- sonrio michiru abriendo la puerta de la habitación…**

**Michiru- sonrio haruka tomándola de mano y jalándola hacia ella**

**En Italia podrás cobrarte esto tendremos mucho tiempo- susurro michiru depositando un suave beso en los labios de haruka…- setsuna y hotaru nos esperan…**

**CONTINUARA….**

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。 ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。 ღ˛

**Bueno chic s espero que les a ya gustado este capitulo espero tener listo pronto el siguiente…**

**Quiero agradecer a **sayuri1707 y la verdad poco a poco veras quienes son los aliados jijiji

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


	4. LA CONVENCION

CAPITULO 3: LA CONVENCION.

Todo estaba quedando perfecto para convención, el joven estaba muy contento por cómo estaban quedando las cosas. Paseaba por el salón donde la convención y recepción el evento se llevaría a cabo. Cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención.

Una joven de cabello rubio largo un poco mas debajo de la cintura, y de hermosos ojos color esmeralda se le acerco.

Has puesto mucho empeño- le elogio sin mirarle.

Lady Marian es un honor tenerte aquí- se acerco a la joven y beso su mano. Ella lo miro con cierto recelo y le sonrió.

Siempre tan educado mi querido André- sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

Porque has venido?- le dijo un tanto confundido- según se rechazaste la invitación a este evento.- dijo acusatoria mente mientras le ofrecía su brazo para caminar.

Lady Marian lo vio y le tomo del brazo dejándose guiar por el joven.- no sabía si venir o no- confeso mirando hacia el frente- la joya más preciada de mi familia, no es para exhibirse en una evento como este- le dijo deteniendo el paso.

En ese caso- contesto el duque, poniéndose delante de ella- que haces aquí.

Lady Marian sonrió y le miro a los ojos por primera vez- escúchame con mucha atención André…- suspiro sin dejar de mirarle- no dejare que cometas los mismos errores del pasado. Esta vez yo misma te detendré aun a costa de mi vida.- le dijo seria el joven duque no entendía que era lo queso se significaba, pero sabía que cuando Marian decía algo lo decía enserio y no era juego.- hoy solo te observare ya que lo que pasara no puedo evitarlo. Se alejo del joven…- el destino siempre se cumple André aun que queremos evitarlo- y diciendo esto se fue del lugar. Dejando al joven duque muy confundido.

El evento comenzaría en un par de horas…

Los invitados iban llegando poco a poco.

Deja ya de dar vueltas como loco Armand- le reprocho Richard a su amigo quien no dejaba de de caminar e un lado a otro.

Es que no puedo tengo un muy mal presentimiento- dijo Armand visiblemente preocupado- no se siento que se desatara aquí un caos.

Mmm desde cuando sientes eso?- le pregunto extrañado. En si él era el uno de los guererros destinados a proteger la princesa Andrómeda con los recuerdos suficientes para saber lo que pasaría ese era su don, como la princesa lo llamaba. Después de la pelea con Beryl el recordaba parte de su pasado, y la misma Andrómeda lo había destinado a buscar a sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran en lo que estaba por venir. Así que era casi imposible que Armand supiera algo.

Desde que empezamos a planear esto- dijo mirándole- crees que estoy loco cierto.- miro a su amigo un poco decaído, el no había querido decir nada porque sabía que aun que, lo dijera André no le aria caso.

No eres el único yo también tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- le dijo mirando a su amigo.- Pero no podemos evitar ya el evento- dijo con melancolía, que mas hubiera querido que sus amigos nunca se enfrentaran de nuevo a su cruel destino.

Chicos ya están llegando los invitados- sonrió para ellos André, sin prestar atención a sus dos amigo, no entendía por qué desde que los conoció se sentía muy como con ellos, como si los conociera desde años.

Ya vamos- dijeron al unisonó y se encaminaron hacia la recepción…

RECEPCION DE LA CONVENCION…

Naboru estás seguro que el está aquí?- pregunto un tanto preocupada Cleo.

Si puedo sentir su presencia, el está muy cerca- dijo Naboru mientras buscaba con la mirada alguien, desde lejos Lady Marian las observaba con detenimiento.

Mi señora- le dijo un joven de cabello lilas y ojos del mismo color.- las sailor del sistema solar exterior están aquí.

Claus… el también está aquí verdad?- pregunto sin dejar mirar a las chicas- puedo sentirlo.

Si mi señora él está aquí.- dijo señalando a un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, piel blanca como el mármol- es el.

Debemos estar alertas Claus- dijo la joven mirándole a los ojos- si algo falla en el plan de Andrómeda tendremos que intervenir.

Y será eso conveniente mi señora- pregunto el joven preocupado.

No tengo opción- miro hacia donde Naboru estaba.- es necesario que ella sobreviva para que el balance este completo hasta que Andrómeda este devuelta en la tierra.

Comprendo.- dijo el joven observando con detenimiento a las cuatro jóvenes rubias.

Nicolay, Cristian – sonrió Richard al acercase a sus amigos a saludarles.- les presento a Armand. Armand ellos son Nicolay y Cristian de Dupri.

Un gusto- dijo Armand mientras les estrechaba la mano a Cristian, pero mientras lo hacia un extraño recuerdo llego a él.

Flash Back…

Estaba el joven sentado leyendo un libro cuando…

Demian!- grito un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azul oscuro.

Latis- sonrió a su amigo dejando a un lado su libro.- que pasa amigo?

Pues vengo a despedirme hoy termina mi entrenamiento- sonrió el joven- hoy vuelvo a Zefiro.

Me alegro amigo te extrañare no tendré con quien pelear.- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso a su amigo.

Esta Demetrio con el podrás hacerlo- dijo riendo. – bueno debo irme mi hermano Zagato debe ya estar esperando por mí.

Fin del Flash Back…

Armand estas bien?- le pregunto Richard preocupado.

Si lo estoy me disculpan necesito un trago- se alejo de ellos consternado que había sido eso, últimamente ese tipo de recuerdos llegaban a su mente muy a menudo…

EN OTRO LADO DEL SALON…

Woow- exclamo sorprendida Hotaru admirando el gran salón donde se les daba la recepción a la convención.- parase un palacio.

La decoración es como la que solía haber en las fiestas del milenio de plata- dijo Setsuna mientras admiraba la decoración.

Ahora que lo dices – dijo Michiru observando con detenimiento el lugar- es muy parecido no lo crees Haruka?.

Si es muy parecida me pregunto en qué se inspiraron para este evento?- dijo Haruka mientras tomaba una copa de vino que un camarero le había ofrecido. Cuando un joven de cabellos plateados choco con ella derramando un poco de su bebida.

Lo lamento- se disculpo el joven, haciendo que los ojos de Michiru, se abrieran por la sorpresa.

Date prisa- le apresuro su acompañante mientras él hacia un pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa y se alejaba a toda prisa de ahí.

Michiru estas bien?- le pregunto Haruka, a Michiru pero ella no dejaba de mirar hacia donde el joven se había ido.

Ese chico me pareció muy familiar- susurro tratando de recordar de donde conocía esa voz…

París quieres dejara de empujarme- se quejo el joven de cabellos plateados.

Mi hermana y la tuya están aquí- susurro un joven de cabellos verdes como el jade y de ojos esmeraldas.

Qué?- dijo sorprendido- Hededet está aquí?!

Si y también Esmeralda… solo que no se me explico el por qué están aquí…- murmuro preocupado.

Bueno en todo caso no podemos hacer nada- dijo al de cabellos plateados- nuestro único deber es impedir que Gemine muera el día de hoy.

Es verdad.- sonrió Paris con tristeza, deseaba tanto abrazar a su hermana.

DEL OTRO LADO DEL SALON…

MM.. hay muchas energía concentradas- pensó para sí mismo un hombre muy atractivo de piel blanca como el mármol, cabellos castaños y ojos grises.- Oooh esto será un gran evento rio con malicia mientras observaba al joven duque desenvolverse con los invitados…

Continuara…

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola antes que nada un disculpa por no haber escrito antes no tenía la inspiración suficiente para escribir… pero después de haber visto salir moon cristal mi inspiración regreso, espero que les guste este capítulo no dejen de leerme.

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


	5. EL ÚLTIMO VALS

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo jugué con ellos

**CAPITULO 4: EL ÚLTIMO VALS.**

Al parecer todo la convención estaba marchando muy bien hasta que…

Joven amo- dijo el mayordomo del joven duque mientras le tocaba el hombro- la reina de Francia a llegado.

El joven le miro confundido, hacia unos meses la princesa de Francia lady Shaory March, había fallecido después de haber estado luchando por su vida en los últimos dos años, era muy extraño que la reina se encontraba en ese lugar, ya que hasta donde el joven sabia la princesa era su nieta más querida. Sin pensarlo el joven duque fue a su encuentro. Delante de él una mujer mayor de profundos ojos cafeses y con mirada triste le sonrió.

Majestad- dijo el joven duque haciendo una reverencia.

André- contesto la reina haciendo igual una reverencia, a su lado una mujer de cabellos lilas que la sostenía del brazo sonreía complacida.

Me alegra que ya venido majestad- sonrió el joven mientras veía a aquella extraña mujer al lado de la reina, ya que nunca en su vida la había visto.

Solo vine a dejarte esto- entregándole una caja de cristal- es la perla más preciada de mi reino- sonrió- conoces la leyenda verdad?

Le pregunto mirándole con detenimiento el joven duque solo negó con la cabeza.

La reina suspiro y comenzó a relatar: se dice que esta perla fue entregada por lo diosa Selene a sus descendientes y uno de ellos se la entrego a la princesa de este planeta, jurándole a si amor eterno- le miro entregándole la perla.- esta será la joya más preciada de tu exhibición – le sonrió.

-majestad es hora de irnos-le llamo la extraña mujer y se llevo de ahí a la reina, el joven duque las observaba, con detenimiento, no sabía porque pero sabía que esa perla tenía un secreto escondido y él lo averiguaría…

-Lo hiciste bien querida- sonrió la mujer a la reina con malicia.

La reina la miro de forma retadora- durante años he hecho lo imposible para que ese joven lleve una vida de paz, y tú con tu sed de venganza lo arruinaras todo- dijo molesta la reina.

La mujer la miro sonriente_ durante miles de años e tenido que esperar por el regreso de cronos para que tu, y los demás que nos confinaron tengan su merecido- dijo llena de furia- el día ha llegado Hera y ni tú, ni los demás pueden hacer nada ya te queda poco tiempo en la tierra, y mientras estés bajo mi cuidado- dijo acariciando el rostro de reina- jamás podrás liberarte de este cuerpo humano jajaja- rio malignamente.

La reina rio con ironía- a caso crees que no esperaba esto- sonrió- bien lo has dicho esta pelea no es mía, pero las elegidas ya han despertado cuando la cinco se unan y se vuelvan una tu y cronos desaparecerán para siempre.- dijo mirándola triunfante

-eso piensas?- aquella mujer voltio a verle furiosa- te recuerdo que una de tus elegidas ya ha muerto.

\- la reina la miro confundida- eso crees he?- la miro- la guerrera del destino está viva, y lejos de tus garras, arpía…

**Mientras tanto en Tokio.**

Luna caminaba de otro por el departamento de lita sin poder calmarse.

-luna de tanta vuelta abrirás el piso- comento lita tratando de ser sonar divertida.

-lo lamento lita- contesto luna deteniéndose y haciendo una reverencia- es solo que me siento extraña como si algo realmente malo estuviera por pasar y la verdad no se que pueda ser.

-tranquila luna- sonrió la castaña- sea lo que sea que este por pasar estaremos preparadas- sonrió brindándole ánimos a la luna.

Luna sonrió y salió al balcón de lita donde pudo notar como la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, sin embargo un alo de luz rojo la rodeaba, eso solo significaba una cosa. Un mal presagio. Un destino que estaba a punto de cambiar. El comienzo de una nueva historia. Y eso luna lo sabía muy bien ya que conocía muy bien y de sobra las antiguas profecías del milenio de plata, cronos, estaba por subir.

**LAGO DE GARDA, VERONA ITALIA**

-hermosa perla que tiene ahí- dijo una joven de cabellos dorados rojizos al joven duque

\- sí lo es- levanto la mira para verla por primera vez, y algo en el se movió, sintió pánico y también un profundo odio hacia la joven que estaba frete a él- disculpe la conozco?- pregunto mientras la observaba con atención, la joven era hermosa, solo unos cuantos años mayor que él.

\- si nos conocimos en una vida pasada- murmuro ella con odio.

\- le gustaría bailar?- pregunto el intrigado por el comentario de ella, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Ella sonrió con desdén y tomo su mano- con gusto- sonrió y camino con él hacia la pista de baile.

Caminaron con lentitud hacia la pista de baile y mientras que la orquesta tocaba "claro de luna de Debussy" – podría explicarme como es que la conocí en una vida pasada?- pregunto el confundido

Naboru sonrió, y de la manga de su vestido saco una daga de plata con el emblema de la luna- porque tú me mataste con esto- dijo ella mientras le enterraba la daga en un costado.

Pero al tener el duque contacto con la daga, miles de recuerdos llenaron su mente dejándole inconsciente, mientras que Naboru y sus guardianas sacaban al joven Duque hacia uno de los balcones y lo dejaban ahí.

-estás segura que está muerto?- le pregunto preocupada una de ellas

\- eso creo será mejor irnos- dijo otra mientras se alejaban del cuerpo inerte del joven, mientras que la perla que la reina de Francia le había entregado al joven duque comenzaba a emitir un fuerte brillo.

Dentro de la mente del duque un sin fin de recuerdos rondaban su mente y la herida ocasionada por Naboru poco a poco se iba curando por sí sola. Armand, quien estaba buscando a André lo encontró tirado y lo levanto despertándole.

-André- le llamo moviéndole pero no había ninguna reacción de parte de el tenia pulso y buena respiración aun así estaba inconsciente.- André no bromees conmigo reacciona- le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla.

\- Armand- susurro mientras abría los ojos- donde estoy y como llegue aquí?- le pregunto un poco confundido.

\- no lo sé yo te he estado buscando el baile ya acabado y debes despedir a los invitados- le dijo mientras se percataba de la daga y la perla que hacían alado de su amigo- y esto?- dijo tomando la daga y la perla.

En ese instante el joven duque recordó todo lo acontecido. Y le arrebato las cosas a su amigo- no lo toques eso es mío,- dijo de manera autoritaria- debo irme debo buscar a alguien.

En ese instante André y Richard se miraron a los ojos y solo por un segundo ambos entendieron lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-André estas bien?- pregunto Richard aun sabiendo lo que había ocurrido.

-si ya sabes como estoy para que me preguntas- dijo molesto- donde esta?

-quien no se dé quien me hablas- dijo Richard fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

-Gemini, donde esta?- volvió a preguntar- se bien que lo sabes, pero eres como ella, no importa yo mismo la encontrare y de nuevo acabare con ella.

Richard lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo- en ese caso ya sabes que seré tu enemigo- dijo sin mirarle.

-y cuando has sido realmente mi amigo?- pregunto con ironía- todos siempre me vigilaban por ordenes de ella, ella nunca confió en mi, solo en ese inútil. Pero yo les demostrare que puedo protegerla también, yo impediré la profecía.- se soltó del agarre de Richard y fue en busca de Naboru.

Richard suspiro, y busco a Armand. Ahora más que nunca tenían que estar alerta.

**Tokio, Japón.**

-Ha despertado- le dijo Artemis a Luna mientras caminaban hacia el templo Hikawa.

\- estás seguro Artemis?- pregunto luna llena de preocupación, mientras tocaba el dije de su collar.

-si no tengo la menor duda- dijo el deteniéndose.- ayer note como un rayo de luz de luna bajaba a la tierra. Como si la perla de la luna estuviera ya con su dueño- comento mientras tocaba su barbilla con su mano derecha.

-pero la perla él se a la obsequio a Andrómeda no es así?- le dijo Luna mirándole fijamente.

\- lo sé yo mismo vi cuando Apolo hizo eso, pero y si ahora está de nuevo en su poder- medito- serena corre un gran peligro.

Continuara…

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola perdón por el retraso es que el trabajo me tiene a full además que tengo otras historias pero prometo ya no tardarme mucho espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


	6. APOLO VS GEMINI

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo jugué con ellos

**CAPITULO 5: APOLO VS GEMINI.**

Ahora el comprendía todo, sus extraños sueños, su forma de ser, el era un hijo de la luna, pero no uno cualquiera él era el príncipe, un príncipe que había cometido una locura por amor. Con ese pensamiento él se justificaba, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado, su último recuerdo era de Serenity. Pero era un recuerdo muy vago. Mientras meditaba que hacer se puso a investigar sobre su prima tenía que encontrarla y evitar así que el último descendiente de la Diosa Atenea naciera, solo a si evitaría que el amor de su vida muriera. O al menos eso creía él.

-donde estas Gemini- murmuro para sí mismo mientras se concentraba- donde demonios te escondes?!- André buscaba la ubicación de la princesa del sol por medio de un péndulo, si la princesa del sol estaba viva eso significaría que, el ultimo heredero de la tierra nacería, y la profecía se cumpliría y eso era algo que él se había jurado evitar, pero como lo lograría, si ni siquiera estaba seguro, de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Carlo su fiel mayordomo y Hécate su gata, le miraban preocupados. Algo extraño le pasaba al joven Duque y no sabían muy bien que era, todo era tan extraño, desde que encontró esa daga tan singular y esa extraña perla, el duque no era el mismo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE VERONA.

-el brillo de la luna aumentado- dijo Alba mientras manipulaba el fuego blanco en sus manos.

-no está muerto- murmuro Naburo, sintiendo como corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo- está vivo y me está buscando- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá, se había puesto pálida, sudaba frio, ella estaba segura de haberlo matado, tenía que haberlo matado.

Mientras alba tubo una visión en su fugo blanco, una niña de cabellos rosas, y ojos rojos, con un aire muy parecido al de Naboru, solo que la pequeña tenía el emblema de la luna, y no el del sol.

-quien eres pequeña?- murmuro para sí, sin dejar de mirarla- por que percibo un rayo de sol en ti?- la observaba con mucho detenimiento, la pequeña era muy parecida a la princesa Serenity, pero su personalidad, su personalidad era idéntica a...-Gemini?

\- has visto algo de mi futuro?- le pregunto Naboru mientras se acerba a ella.

-no es solo que?- la miro por un momento- la mira de Naboru era muy parecida a la, de la pequeña- olvídalo, veré que depara tu futuro- sonrio y se concentro en Naboru. Pero de nuevo esa niña aparecía en su futuro.- no entiendo que significa esto?

\- qué pasa?- pregunto Grecia mientras se acercaba, a ellas- que has visto?

\- esa niña de nuevo en tu futuro- dijo sin pensarlo- es tan parecida a ti y a tu prima, no logro comprender cuál es la conexión entre las tres.

-quiero verla- dijo Naboru, Alba hizo lo que ella le pidió, delante de ellas la figura de la pequeña dama apareció, su mirada y la forma de ser de la pequeña dama, era muy parecida a Naboru.

-es idéntica a Serenity, pero su mirada- susurro Cleo- es igual a la tuya.- dijo mirando a Naboru, quien tapa con su mano la boca, entonces recordó lo que Darién le había dicho, que su hija nacería, pero no de ella.

-es porque es mi hija- murmuro, las tres chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

\- cómo es posible que sea tu hija si es idéntica a Serenity- dijo Grecia aun sin comprender lo que Naboru decía.

\- estoy segura que Andrómeda tiene que ver con todo esto- dijo segura, ella debió haber hecho algo hace muchos años.- pero no se que hizo.

Mientras cerca de donde Naboru se encontraba André, caminaba concentrado en encontrarla.-no importa que yo te encontrare y terminare con esta maldita profecía- se decía a si mismo.- mientras la tarde caía y la luna llena comenzaba a brillar.

-Serenity, hermanita donde estarás?- se preguntada una y otra vez, desde que recupero la memoria André, en su mente solo estaban tres cosas; una matar a Gemini antes de que su hijo naciera, dos encontrar a Serenity, y tres ver de nuevo a Andrómeda.

Era algo que no podía evitar. Andrómeda su princesa su gran amor, debía hacer lo posible para protegerla de ella misma. Lo único con lo que André no contaba es que, Andrómeda se había encargado de proteger a, aquella que el tanto deseaba nunca naciera.

TOKIO, JAPON.

-serena estas bien?- le pregunto a su amiga se veía más distraída que de costumbre.

-si mina es sola que ciento, un dolor aquí- le comento señalando su corazón- es como si algo muy malo estuviera por pasar y no sé que sea.

-tranquila serena- sonrio Ami, mientras tomaba su mano y le brindaba ánimos- sea lo que sea nosotras te protegeremos.

\- la luna de nuevo tiene ese alo de luz rojo alrededor- les dijo Reí mientras miraba la luna desde la ventana del Crow.

-dicen que es un mal augurio- dijo lita- algo muy malo esta por pasar.

Ami las miro pensativa- ahora que lo dicen la radiación del sol está subiendo y bajando contantemente- les dijo mientras abría su laptop e investigaba- es muy extraño.

LAGO GARDA. VERONA, ITALIA.

-lo que más nos tememos esta por pasar- dijo lady mariana su acompañante.

-mi señora.- se acerco Claus a ella.

\- no puedo intervenir aun- suspiro frustrada sin saber que hacer- pero tampoco puedo dejar que las maten- Claus la observaba, en silencio.- Claus tu tendrás que ayudarles.

\- como usted desee- asintió con la cabeza haciendo una reverencia

Naboru y sus guardianas sabían que sería cuestión de horas para que Apolo diera con ellas, lo único que podían hacer, es ir y esperar a que las encontrara. Y a si poder ganarle. Llegaron al lugar del baile de la convención, carcas de ahí había un lindo lago. Ahí las cuatro chicas esperaron pacientemente.

André llego rápidamente hacia donde ellas estaban esperándole.- espero no haberlas hecho espera tanto.- les sonrio a las cuatro chicas.

Naboru lo miro con desdén- tan puntual como tu odiosa hermana- dijo molesta – es tiempo ya de arreglar nuestro asunto pendiente.

-Siempre tan directa querida Gemini- sonrio para sí André.

\- esta vez no, nos vencerás tan fácilmente – dijo Cleo mientras tomaba su broche de transformación.

-bueno eso está por verse- André levanto la mirada al cielo donde la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, y exclamo –rayo de luna transformación!- entonces un rayo de luna lo cubrió y fue embestido por una armadura blanca como el mármol, con el emblema de la luna en ella. – yo el caballero del unicornio, declaro que este lugar será su tumba guardianas del fuego eterno.

\- Eso jamás- Naboru tomo su broche de transformación y grito- Por el poder del fuego eterno transformación!- rápidamente unos listones de fuego la rodearon, mientras que sus guardianas hacían lo mismo.

\- por el poder del fuego negro!- grito Cleo.

-por el poder del fuego azul!- grito Grecia

\- por el poder del fuego blanco!- grito alba

\- transformación!-gritaron juntas.

Después de haberse transformado, las cuatro chicas miraron furiosas al joven príncipe.

-yo Gemini, princesa del sol y guardiana del fuego eterno de claro que esta será tu tumba príncipe André, cabello del unicornio.- diciendo eso comenzó su ataque.- explosión solar!- dijo sailor sun atacando directamente al caballero del unicornio. Pero el con gran agilidad logro esquivar el ataque.

\- eso es todo tu poder primita- sonrio, y mientras se preparaba para el ataque…

TOKIO, JAPON TEMPLO HIKAWA.

Reí meditaba en el templo frente al fuego sagrado, cuando tuvo una visión, donde sus hermanas estaban muy mal heridas.

-que significa esto?- se pregunto a si misma mientras decidió llamar a Andrew para preguntarle sobre cómo llamar a lady Atenea.

LAGO GARDA. VERONA, ITALIA.

-cuerno del unicornio!- grito mientras una gran explosión dejaba heridas alas cuatro guardianas del fuego eterno.- siguen siendo patéticas- rio fuertemente.

-maldita sea- le miro furiosa sailor Black fire – es más poderoso que aquella vez.

\- es por la luna- comento sailor White fire mirando el cielo- mientras la luna este en la fase de luna llena el tendrá más podre que nosotras.

\- que aremos entonces- murmuro sailor blue firme.

\- matarle aun que nos cueste la vida – dijo sailor sun mientras se ponía de pie- el dijo que mi hija nacería, y yo le creo. – miro a sus amigas- demás, se lo debo a Endimión – sonrio – espada de fuego! – una espada grande envuelta en llamas apareció en las manos de Gemini. – listo para ultima batalla?

\- este día será perfecto para tu muerte Gemini – sonrio con malicia André – y la de esa bastarda. – de repente una espada muy parecida a las espadas de esgrima apareció en la mano del joven y se dispuso a tacar la princesa.

Ambos eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, eran excelentes espadachines. Cada ataque parecía premeditado, cada uno fijándose en el otro, no había dudas el tiempo los había vuelto mejores en sus ataques. Ambos se veían agotados, por desgracia las hermanas de fuego estaban muy mal heridas y miraban desde lejos la situación. En un momento Sailor sun cayó al suelo y el caballero del unicornio se preparo para darle el golpe final sin embargo no conto con que sailor blue fire se interpusiera entre los dos recibiendo ella la estocada, en el costado derecho.

-Sailor Blue Fire!- Grito angustiada sailor sun mientras la tomaba en brazos- porque lo has hecho?

\- yo solo he cumplido con mi deber – sonrio la guerrera – además eres mi mejor amiga y aun tienes una misión que cumplir – susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

\- Hikari!- gritaron sus hermanas mientras se acercaban a ella.

\- Grecia despierta – le decía sailor Black fire – anda Grecia por favor, no juegues.

\- Hikari, despierta Reiko nos espera – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-maldito asesino! – grito furiosa sailor Black fire y corrió a tacarle, pero el caballero del unicornio le atravesó con su espada.

TOKIO, JAPON TEMPLO HIKAWA.

Reí buscaba a Andrew con desesperación sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho algo les estaba pasando s sus hermanas y ella no podía hacer nada una gran desesperación se apodero de ella. Que era lo que estaba pasando? Ella tenía que averiguarlo.

LAGO GARDA. VERONA, ITALIA.

-eres un tonto – dijo mal herida sailor Black fire – el descendiente que buscas no pertenece a la dinastía del sol – le susurro – ese bebe nacerá de la casa de la luna. – después de decir eso cayo inconsciente.

El caballero del sol miro furioso a las dos salior de fuego eterno que tenía delante de, él y le pregunto. – es verdad?! – Grito furioso – ese bastardo nacerá de Serenity!

-si – mirándole con furia contesto sailor White fire – ese bebe nacerá de la casa de la luna. – Se levanto y se dispuso a tacarle – nosotras jamás dejaremos que le toques.

\- si esto es así entonces ustedes morían por proteger a Serenity, pues bien que así sea – las miro con ira y utilizo su ataque especial – explosión lunar!

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo un joven de cabellos lilas, miraba todo desde lejos y lanzo su escudo protector y salvo a las dos sailor de fuego que estaban inconscientes, también recato a las dos guerreras mal heridas y se las llevo del lugar, mientras que el caballero del unicornio, perdía su transformación y caminaba hacia su casa. Con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Matar a su hermana e impedir la profecía…

Continuara…

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Bueno este capítulo lo hice más largo es que, como leen Apolo ha despertado y busca detener la profecía. Me pregunto cómo se pondrá serena cuando su hermano gemelo aparezca frente a ella, bueno espero comentarios y Reviem eh, si quieren conocer a los personajes de este fanfic o saber más de ellos síganme en mi pagina de Facebook...

http www facebook com sailortierra2323

Y si quieren leer poemas, pensamientos y otras cosa que escribo síganme en mi blog que es…

http .mx

Me despido gracias por leerme

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


	7. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo jugué con ellos

**CAPITULO 6: UNA VISITA INESPERADA.**

En la galaxia de Andrómeda se encuentra el planeta Kinmoku, ahí tres Sailor añoran un planeta lejano, donde sus corazones se sintieron vivos…

Tres jóvenes sailor caminan por una vereda llena de flores doradas como el rayo del sol, haciendo recordar a dos de ellas, a dos jóvenes rubias que con su singular personalidad capturaron su corazón.

Me pregunto si estarán bien? – dijo pensativa sailor fighter, mientras tomaba una flor.

Estoy segura que ellas están bien – sonrio sailor healer – son muy fuertes, recuerdas?

Aun así – murmuro sailor maker – no sé porque siento que este ya no es mi lugar.

A mí, me sucede lo mismo – le miro sailor fighter – siento que mi lugar no está aquí si no con ellas.

Pero que tonterías dicen – gruño sailor healer molesta – están locas nuestro lugar es con la princesa Kakyû!

Lo sabemos – dijeron a coro sus hermanas.

Aun así la sensación cada vez es más grande – comento sailor maker.

MINTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO.

La princesa Kakyû caminaba de un lado a otro, ese sueño, no mejor dicho ese recuerdo volvía a ella todas noches desde hace unos meses…

Flash back…

Hermanita! – grito su hermano menor mientras corría abrazarla.

Thantos! – le miro sorprendida y correspondió a su abrazo, su hermano menor era el más cercano a ella, siempre cuidaba de ella y le protegía.- pero que hacen aquí Andrómeda les ha dado permiso de venir? O acaso a ocurrido algo malo?- pregunto preocupada mirando a sus otros dos hermanos.

Andrómeda nos mando porque hay indicios que una flor de Kisenian se dirige hacia aqui – explico su hermano Athos mientras se acercaba a saludarle – pero no te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos.

No su deber es proteger al pilar del corazón – les miro molesta – nunca lo olviden hermanos míos.

Eso lo sabemos – sonrio Perseo y le abrazo con fuerza – pero ella manda y nosotros obedecemos.

Por cierto – recordó Athos – Andrómeda te manda esto – entregándole una carta y na vasija color rojo a su hermana – dijo que era importante.

Está bien la leeré – sonrio – vallan a refrescarse el viaje asido largo cuando este la cena os pediré que los llamen.

-los tres jóvenes asintieron y salieron de los aposentos de su hermana mayor, mientras ella con sumo cuidado desdoblaba la carta, que tan cuidadosamente la princesa Andrómeda le había entregado ella, sabía que cuando ella doblaba de tal manera las cartas es por que contenían, algo de suma importancia. Termino de desdoblar y comenzó a leer.

Mí querida amiga Kakyû:

Hola os escribo esta carta, para comunicarte algo de suma importancia, dentro de tres días ocurrida el cambio en el ciclo lunar, y tú sabes lo que eso significa. Junto con ese cambio he visto la caída del reino de Zefiro.

(La princesa Kakyû llevo una mano a su boca ahogando así un grito, mientras continuaba leyendo)

Por eso os pediré este favor, he mandando a vuestros hermanos para que permanezcan a salvo, ya que si ellos se enteran de esto su muerte será inminente y no podre hacer nada por salvarlos.

(Kakyû no entendía como evitaría ella que sus hermanos no fueran a la luna y trataran de proteger a sus amadas)

En esta vasija hay un elixir que ha preparado Lady Azura, dáselos de beber esta noche, este elixir contiene un hechizo muy poderoso, el cual solo se podrá romper cuando los tres encuentran a su amor verdadero.

Os ruego es mi última petición, ya que lo más probable es que no volvamos habernos hasta después de miles de lunas.

(Kakyû sintió una punza en su pecho, algo le decía que Andrómeda había visto su propia muerta y por eso había mandado a su hermanos con ella)

Es la única forma de protegerles, mi querida amiga, no os preocupéis por mí, ni por los demás recuerda que el destino siempre se cumple, yo y las demás cumpliremos el nuestro. Cuando llegue el momento Lady Adara y Lady Atenea te visitaran.

Te quiere Lady Andrómeda

Pd. Lo más probable es que vuestros hermanos olviden quienes son, e incluso quien eres.

Kakyû estaba consternada, sin embargo sabía que Andrómeda todo lo hacía por una razón, su don le permitía ver mas allá de lo que otros podían y por lo tanto nadie la cuestionaba, solo alguien se había atrevido a cuestionarla una vez y desde esa vez nunca más habían vuelto hablar.

Kakyû pidió que se les prepara te para ella y sus hermanos y una de sus doncellas de confianza le entrego el elixir, y pido que lo vertieran en las tasas de sus hermanos. Los tres príncipes bajaron y tomaron té junto a su hermana, sin sospechar lo que ella había hecho.

Más tarde después de la cena, Perseo y Kakyû caminaban por los jardines del palacio, y platicaban tranquilamente.

Hermana – murmuro el joven príncipe – es verdad que Andrómeda no debe enamorarse?

Kakyû suspiro y miro a su hermano, ella quería mucho a Perseo ya que el siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla reír y la consolaba cuanto estaba triste – si ella acepto su destino hace mucho tiempo.

Pero es un destino cruel hermana – dijo molesto – ella merece ser feliz

Lo sé pero. Pero solo ella sabe el por qué acepto ese destino – miro a su hermano con curiosidad y pregunto – la amas no es verdad? – El joven la miro sorprendido – te conozco mejor que nadie, la amas más que a Serenity, eso puedo verlo.

No se en que monto eso ocurrió – dijo afligido – ella no corresponde mis sentimientos, ni los de nadie.

A que te refieres con eso?- le miro con curiosidad

Apolo también el ama – dijo mirando al cielo.

Mientras las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar en la cabeza de la princesa, la profecía del fin de los tiempos estaba cerca por eso Andrómeda le había pedido proteger a sus hermanos…

Al día siguiente cuando las doncellas fueron a despertar a los príncipes en su lugar encontraron a tres chicas idénticas a ellos…

Fin del flash back.

Mi señora está bien? – pregunto Ametis su fiel doncella

No Ametis, recuerdas cuando mis hermanos volvieron? – Pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas, Ametis asintió con la cabeza – el recuerdo de aquel día no me ha dejado dormir en estos últimos meses.

Mi señora debería tranquilizarse – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – quizás ya sea tiempo de decirles a su hermanos la verdad.

No eso jamás – dijo preocupada Kakyû – debo esperar a que Lady Adara y Lady Atenea vengan.

Como usted diga mi señora – la joven doncella asintió y se retiro.

No tendrás que esperar más – dijo una voz suave que se mezclaba con el viento – por una de las ventanas cercanas una suave brisa traía consigo unos copos de nieve que poco a poco dieron forma a una mujer alta de cabellos plateados y ojos grises, y de tras de ella una neblina dejaba mostrar a Lady Atenea.

Lady Adara, Lady Atenea – se levanto y camino unos pasos hacia ellas y les saludo – así que por eso mis sueños.

Una señal de Andrómeda para indicarte que el momento está cerca – dijo Lady Adara mientras le abrazaba.

Donde está Andrómeda?- pregunto con angustia.

Recuperándose – le contesto Lady Atenea –está en el lago de cristal, sumergida en un sueño.

Pero cómo es posible eso? – les miro llena de preocupación.

Ella le entrego el corazón de la tierra a Endimión como se lo prometió a su madre – dijo Lady Atenea.

Yo te explicare – dijo Lady Adara mientras caminaban a los aposentos de la princesa Kakyû. Veras mi pequeña…

FLASH BACK…

Lady Adara no me siento bien – susurro la princesa Andrómeda a una mujer alta de cabellos plateados y ojos grises.

Te ocurre algo mi pequeña – le pregunto preocupada.

No los e – de repente la princesa tomo el brazo de Lady Adara y como si fueran transportadas a otro tiempo.

Dónde estamos? – pregunto Lady Adara estaban en el milenio de plata y todo era destrucción, frente a ellas, se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de varios valeroso guerros, de repente el escenario cambio vieron a la princesa Serenity y al príncipe Endimión, muriendo en manos de la Reina Beryl, y a unos pasos más allá, Andrómeda caía muerta en manos de Apolo salvando a Perseo, pera que después este lleno de ira mara al Apolo, y Apolo a él… - Andrómeda! – grito lady Adara, pero la joven miraba un punto fijo. El escenario volvía a cambiar.

El escenario cambio, vieron ahora como la princesa de Zefiro moría en manos de sus tres guerras más queridas...

Era un tiempo y un lugar diferente una bebe de cabellos dorados sonreía a su madre – Serenity…- murmuro Andrómeda. El escenario cambio, vieron a una bebe caminar por un prado lleno de flores – esmeralda… - de nuevo el escenario cambio un pequeño lleva en brazos a otra pequeña – Endimión… y le escucharon hablar…

Cuando yo sea grande te protegeré mi ángel - dijo el niño mientras la pequeña le tomaba el dedo con una de sus manitas, - la pequeña ella era ella Andrómeda.

El escenario cambio, una joven con dos coletas y traje de marinero peleaba con toda sus fuerzas contra la reina Beryl. Venciéndola.

Nuevamente el escenario cambio, ahora la joven vestida de princesa peleaba contra un espectro oscuro y con la ayuda el cristal de plata le vencía.

Otro cambio de escenario, la joven se enfrentaba sola aun ente maligno de otra dimensión derotandole y salvando a un bebe.

Un escenario diferente apareció ahora la joven se enfrentaba a la bruja más cruel del universo la malvada reina Neherenia, aquella que hace años le había lanzado una cruel maldición.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvían haber la joven enfrentarse a una de las sailor más poderosas que existía… sailor galaxia, y derrotándole…

Sin embargo vieron cambiaba su enemigo por el joven Apolo quien se enfrentaba a tres chicas que uniendo poderes le eliminaban.

Por último deslumbraron un reino hermoso y una pequeña de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos… donde se podía sentir la paz.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que cuando, se dieron cuenta estaban de nuevo en la sala del trono del palacio roca luz.

Que asido todo eso? - pregunto confundida lady Adara

Una de mis visiones – dijo la joven - hemos presenciado el cambio del ciclo lunar y la ultima profecía.

Fin del flash back.

Entonces – murmuro para sí la joven – ha llegado el día.

A si es momento que tus hermanos recuerden quiénes son y cuál es su deber – dijo lady atenea.

Pero…- replico la princesa Kakyû

Debes dejar partir a tus hermanos – le dijo con dulzura lady Adara. – su corazón deberá guiarlos ahora.

Ametis - le llamo y joven doncella se materializo en el instante haciendo una reverencia.

Me llamo mi señora.- sonrio.

Llama a las stars lights, les tengo una nueva misión – dijo mirando la ventana – la misión mas importante de su vida.

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola perdón por la tardanza y dejarles así, como ven les está gustando si es así por favor déjenme sus comentarios enserio los aprecio mucho gracias por sus Reviews a sayuri1707, fati21, 2510mari, harmonystar y a los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo,

Xoxox Sailor Tierra xoxox


	8. EL REGRESO DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo jugué con ellos

**CAPITULO 7: EL REGRESO DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Entraron las tres sailor a la sala del trono donde su princesa les esperaba, al a cada lado de la princesa se encontraban dos mujeres desconocidas para las sailor…

Nos mando llamar princesa_ dijeron a coro las sailor.

Queridas mías a llegado el momento en el que les hablarles de verdad – susurro la princesa a media voz.

Princesa ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupada sailor healer.

La princesa Kyukuu las miro con ternura, respiro profundamente, mientras Lady Adara colocaba una mano en su hombro derecho en señal de apoyo.

Mis queridas guerreras – sonrio – como sabrán yo tengo tres hermanos menores.

Lo sabemos princesa – le interrumpió sailor fighter. – son los príncipes de las tres constelaciones regentes de esta galaxia.

Así es mis hermanos el príncipe Athos caballero de la constelación de géminis. Thantos caballero de la constelación de acuario, y Perseo caballero de de la constelación de leo – dijo con añoranza – mis tres hermanos sufrieron un hechizo que les borro la memoria, la ultima vez que fueron vistos fue en la tierra.

Las tres sailor se miraron entre si.

Su misión es ir a la tierra y encontrar a mis hermanos – sonrio – lady atenea los llevara.

Algo mas guerreras – dijo con voz firme lady Adara - cuando los encuentren recuerden mis palabras no cuestionen a su princesa.

Las tres sailor se miraron confundidas por sus palabras, la princesa se acerco a ellas y les entrego un espejo y les dijo – tomen conforme encuentren a mis hermanos, denles este espejo con el podrán comunicarse conmigo.

Las sailor tomaron el espejo y lo guardaron – es hora de irnos – dijo con voz autoritaria lady atenea – no se preocupe princesa yo cuidare de ellas. – sin decir más una densa niebla las rodeo las sailor stars se adentraron en ella junto con lady atenea y desaparecieron del palacio.

Mi niña que te preocupa? – le pregunto lady Adara a la princesa mientras la observaba.

Lo que me contaron Andrómeda y esmeralda una vez – susurro la princesa Kyukuu

Flash Back…

Mil Años en el pasado Planeta Andros. Santuario de la diosa Destiny

Sea bienvenidas mis jóvenes princesas – decía lady Azura con voz fuerte – como todas saben cada mil años las princesas de las cinco galaxias principales son traídas aquí, para encontrar aquellas que velaran por la paz de nuestro universo y sus dimensiones, solo cinco de ustedes serán las guardianes de los secretos del universo y del poder que se esconde dentro de los muros de este sagrado reciento.

Muchas princesas comenzaron a murmurar mientras las cinco guardianas dejaban solas un momento a las princesas.

No se para que nos hacen venir aquí – dijo molesta la princesa Amelia de Calixto –todos saben que son solo leyendas antiguas.

Leyendas? – Pregunto con ironía una joven princesa de cabellos largos color oro y ojos verdes – princesa Amelia, acaso no es su familia los guardianes de la biblioteca más grande de la dimensión mágica?

La princesa Amelia solo asintió con la cabeza – en ese caso sabe cuál es diferencia entre una leyenda y una profecía no es así? – pregunto esta vez la una princesa de cabellos largos color negro como la noche y ojos cafés. Mientras todas las princesas se reunían a su alrededor.

Si estamos aquí es por dos razones – dijo seria la princesa Esmeralda – una es la profecía del fin de los tiempos y la otra es la leyenda de la gran diosa Infinite.

Son lo mismo – dijo con desdén la princesa Amelia.

No lo son la profecía del fin de los tiempos habla del caos, la oscuridad – dijo con mucha seriedad la princesa de cabello negro – y la leyenda de la gran Infinite habla de del poder infinito del universo.

Ya deja de discutir con ella – se acerco otra de cabellos verdes oscuros, mientras que otra de cabellos negros se les unían y se las llevaron de ahí.

Quienes eran esas? – pregunto molesta la princesa Amelia.

Ellas son las princesas de la vía láctea – dijo a su espaldas la princesa flora de salaria. – se dice que entre ellas están la neo reina y los dos pilares del universo.

Quien dice semejante estupidez? – les miro molesta.

No es ninguna estupidez – la miro con seriedad la princesa flora – la rubia de ojos verdes es la princesa Esmeralda de Venus, se dice que de entre ella o su hermana afrodita son una de las elegidas, ya que ambas son descendientes directas de la diosa afrodita, además se dice que la princesa afrotida nació antes de que la diosa dejara esta dimensión.

Muchas princesas miraban a alas cuatro chicas quienes estaban sentadas en un jardín con mucha tranquilidad.

La pelinegra que te hablo de la diferencia – dijo sin dejar de ver a las princesas – es la princesa Andrómeda de la tierra, y al igual que las otras princesas es hija legitima de la diosa atenea ella y su hermano el príncipe Endimión son unos mentalistas extraordinarios, se dice que nació cuando la diosa dejo esta dimensión y no se formo el cristal de sus corazón y que su hermano le entrego el suyo, quedándose el con un cristal de corazón sin luz.

Todas las princesas se sorprendieron.

Y las dos princesas que se las acaban de llevan son Eos y atenea de Plutón – les miro – ambas descendientes directas del dios hades.

A un sí, no creo que ninguna de ellas sea nuestra futura neo reina – las miro con ira la princesa Amelia.

Pues no, la que se cree que podría ser nuestra neo reina es la princesa Serenity de la luna – dijo mientras señalaba a una joven rubia de coletas quien sonreía a sus amigas – es descendiente directa de la diosa Artemisa, además el cristal de plata, el cristal de la vida ha estado bajo la custodia de su familia por siglos…

….

Días después…

…

Así que era verdad lo flora dijo el primer día – dijo la princesa Kyukuu ante la mirada atonita de la princesa esmeralda y Andrómeda.

Y que dijo?- pregunto con curiosidad la princesa esmeralda.

Que una de ustedes serian nuestros pilares – dijo mirando con tristeza a sus amigas mientras ellas le sonreían.

Así es nosotras dos seremos los pilares de este universo – dijo con una sonrisa triste Andrómeda – y Serenity será nuestra neo reina.

Pero si ustedes se vuelven los pilares… - dijo preocupada la princesa Kyukuu

Ese es nuestro destino – sonrio la princesa esmeralda. – siempre lo hemos aceptado, crecimos y fuimos educadas para esta misión.

Pero… - iba a replicar la princesa Kyukuu.

Sabes cuál es la misión de los pilares? – le preguntaron ambas, la princesa solo negó con la cabeza.

La misión del pilar del corazón es mantener la armonía y la esperanza – dijo mirándole con ternura la princesa Andrómeda – pero sobretodo es el de guiar la neo reina y ayudarle a creer en ella misma, darle fuerza cuando la oscuridad quiera entrar a su corazón. Y sobretodo pelear a su lado cuando cronos quiera someter al universo.

La princesa le miro sorprendida.

La misión del pilar de las almas, o de la dimensión mágica es el mantener la luz en las almas – sonrio la princesa esmeralda – y proteger la luz en el alma de la neo reina, mantener su brillo aun cuando la oscuridad la rodea y recordarle lo más importante que es el amor, y al igual que pilar del corazón es el de pelear a su lado y darle poder cuando cronos aparezca.

Lo entiendo pero que tienen que ver las dos princesa de Plutón en esto? – les pregunto llena de curiosidad.

Veraz – dijo la princesa esmeralda – cuanta una antigua leyenda que el universo lo creo la gran diosa Infinite, ella cuando creo al universo dividió su poder en dos cristales, el cristal de la luz y el cristal oscuro, cuando Destiny y cronos comenzaron a regir el universo cada uno poseía unos de los cristales, el cristal de la luz fue divido en tres el cristal de la vida, el cristal del corazón y el cristal de las almas. Mientras que el cristal de la oscuridad hades los dividió en dos después de que fuera encerrado en abismo de helm en el, si nació la piedra negra que es la única que puede abrir las puertas del tártaro y la piedra de garante, la cual abre las puertas del tiempo y el espacio. Cuando cronos aparezca y si es necesario las cinco nos deberemos unir y así invocar a Infinite nuestra última opción…

Fin del flash back.

Te preocupan tus hermanos? – pregunto lady Adara sin mirar a la princesa.

Me preocupa el inmenso poder de la diosa Infinite – susurro la princesa Kyukuu.

Mientras tanto en la tierra…

Hemos llegado – dijo lady atenea.

Gracias por traernos – dijo sailor fighter.

Fue un gusto – hizo una reverencia – si me necesitan solo digan mi nombre y vendré.

Gracias mi lady – sonrieron las tres sailor, mientras perdían sus transformaciones.

A dónde iremos ahora? – pregunto Yaten a sus hermanos

Vallamos con nuestras amigas – dijo sonriente Seiya, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de sus hermanos – que saben que ellas pueden ayudarnos.

En eso estoy desacuerdo – asintió Taiki.

Tu también! – Grito sorprendido Yaten – están locos los dos.

Ya no refunfuñes y vamos – lo tomo del brazo Seiya y comenzó a caminar con el por las calles de Tokio.

EL CROW, TOKIO JAPON.

Anais estás segura que ella es la chica a quien debemos proteger? Le pregunto insegura marina.

Si marina Claus me dijo que era ella, serena Tsukino – sonrio mientras le mostraba la foto – ella es nuestra neo reina y por orden de la princesa esmeralda debemos protegerla.

La princesa esmeralda desde que despertamos – suspiro luci – no he podido dejar de pensar en el pasado.

Pero Lucí recuerda lo que ella nos dijo – sonrio Anais - es tiempo de un nuevo futuro y de cambiar nuestro destino.

Lo sé… - suspiro lucí.

Departamento de Darién…

Darién que tanto recuerdas del pasado? le pregunto serena mientras miraba como la tarde caia.

Mmm no entiendo te refieres a Gemini? – le pregunto Darién mientras veían el atardecer.

Si la amaste mucho? – pregunto sin mirarle.

Si la ame mucho – susurro – pero… nunca como a ti – sonrio mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su barbilla y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de serena… poco a poco el beso fue aumentando la intensidad, era un beso lleno de amor y deseo, las ganas de pertenecerse uno al otro, el tiempo no importaba solo ellos dos y las ganas de amarse completamente, de pertenecerse el uno al otro. Sin que nada mas importara solo el inmenso amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro…

Templo Hikawa.

Creen que Darién y serena algún día puedan estar en paz sin ningún problema? Se cuestionaba Rei.

Creo que todo les servirá para que su amor se haga mas fuerte – dijo mina con una sonrisa.

Pero Darién iba a tener un hijo con Naboru no? – pregunto Ami confundida.

Pero ella murió – dijo lita un poco incomoda.

Demás se ve que es una persona muy odiosa que le pudo ver Darién? – se cuestionaba Haruka.

Ella no era así – dijo Michiru meditando – lo poco que yo recuerdo es era buena, un tanto celosa con su hermano, muchas que otras – dijo mirando a mina, lita y Haruka.

Mis hermanos estarán bien?- se cuestiono mina.

Lo estarán - sonrio Hotaru – tu hermano era uno de los espadachines más hábiles que había además era uno de los guardias del pilar del corazón al igual que mi hermana.

Si tan solo pudiéramos verlos – suspiro Haruka con melancolía.

En su momento los verán – dijo sonriente Setsuna quien se había mantenido callada un largo rato mientras las escuchaba.

Pero si hoy debe ser nuestro día de suerte!- exclamo una voz al verlas a todas reunidas.

Las chicas miraron hacia donde tres sombras ya conocidas por todas.

Es un placer volver a verlas – cuando la luz de la luna les dio en el rostro las sonrisas brillantes de los hermanos Kou fue evidente.

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten!- gritaron a coro, mina, ami, Rei y lita. Mientras se acercaban a abrazarles.

Hotaru las miro con curiosidad – pereciera que tienen una vida sin verse – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Más que una vida Hotaru – susurro Setsuna.

Tanto tiempo sin verles – sonrieron los tres jóvenes mientras les abrazaban.

Pero que hacen aquí? – pregunto de inmediato mina.

Tenemos una nueva misión – sonrio Yaten mientras la soltaba.

Tenemos que encontrar a los príncipes perdidos de nuestro planeta – sonrieron los tres.

Los príncipes perdidos? – las cuatro chicas se miraron confundidas.

Sabía que algún día volverían por ellos – murmuro la voz de luna quien iba llegando con Artemis.

Luna?- preguntaron los tres jóvenes al verla.

Es un gusto verles de nuevo – sonrio una, mientras que Artemis fulminaba a los jóvenes con la mirada, en especial a cierto peli plateado, quien por cierto varias veces hizo llorar la su pequeña princesa y amiga mina.

Como sabes tú de nuestros príncipes? – pregunto confundido Taiki.

Porque sus príncipes amaban este sistema tanto como ustedes – dijo tranquilamente Artemis….


	9. TOKIO

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo jugué con ellos

**CAPITULO 8: TOKIO**

Ya Darién quita esa cara – le dijo Andrew con una sonrisa a su amigo mientras Serena y las chicas platicaban con los Kou.

Darién lo miro molesto, Andrew no entendía, ni comprendía lo molesto que era ver a Serena feliz solo por estar al lado del tal Seiya, además el estaba tratando de todas las maneras posibles de controlar su molestia y no ir por su novia, y llevar se la de ahí en ese mismo instante.

Te aseguro que Seiya Kou, no siente nada por ella – le dijo con traquilidad.

No lo creo mira como la mira – dijo molesto – Mi Serena no es un bocadillo.

Tu Serena? – le miro divertido Andrew – desde cuando es Tu Serena? – Darién solo se sonrojo, causando que la mente de Andrew volara muy lejos. – Oh, no me digas que tu y Serena, Serena y tu ya…

Cállate - dijo poniéndole una mano en la boca. Y llevándoselo lejos de ahí.

Enserio Darién tu no aprendes? – Le cuestiono Andrew – deberías evitar cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Oye! – Le miro molesto – Serena y yo nos amamos es natural que eso pase.

Bueno al fin y al cabo creo que la cuenta regresiva ha iniciado – suspiro Andrew.

A que te refieres? – Le miro Darién un poco preocupado.

Ven vamos con las chicas y les explicare – sonrio Andrew, tan pronto como se acercaron Serena se colgó del brazo del brazo de Darién. Poniendo un poco celoso a cierto pelinegro recién llegado.

Chicos recuerdan a Andrew? – les pregunto lita, mientras Andrew se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

El chico de la tienda de video juegos no es a si? – sonrio Seiya, lo cual confundió un poco a Andrew.

Si soy – sonrio, quizás hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba con ellos que quizás lo habrían olvidado, quizás eso había pasado.

Andrew también es un guerrero – dijo orgullosa mina – y uno muy apuesto.

Mina!- gritaron todas haciendo reír a los chicos, aun que el tiempo pasara mina, seguía siendo mina.

Andrew hay algo que recuerdes sobre la profecía? – le preguntaron las chicas, ya que cuando ellos no estaban les habían contado a los hermanos Kou todo lo sabían, así que ellos asumieron que esa la principal razón por la que era muy importante encontrar a sus príncipes.

Mmm… – medito unos instantes – ahora que lo dicen Andrómeda nos dijo que, el día del naciente del heredero de atenea seria conocido como el día negro.

El día negro? – le cuestiono Taiki.

Si un eclipse solar ocurriría pero antes habría dos eclipses de luna – susurro – uno que anunciaría que elegido por cronos estaba cerca y otro que anunciaría el cambio en ciclo lunar.

A que te refieres con el cambio en el ciclo lunar? – le miro esta vez Ami.

No lo sé – sonrio un poco avergonzado – la verdad no tengo ni idea a que se refería con esas palabras.

Puede que se refiera a los hechos que han ocurrido en la ciudad durante los últimos años – dijo la voz del abuelo de Rei quien estaba a acompañado de aquellos que en algún momento habían sido portadores de un cristal arcoíris.

Abuelo!- exclamo Rei sorprendida. – pero tu como sabes…

Lo hemos sentido – sonrio una joven pintora – al principio no entendíamos que pasaba. Hasta que…

Una joven de cabellos dorados nos hablado en sueños – dijo un sacerdote.

Ella dijo que purificaría nuestras almas para que la oscuridad que esta por llegar no volviera a importunarnos – completo el chico al que lita salvo una vez.

Como podría alguien purificar sus almas? – se cuestionario todos.

Usando el poder del cristal de las almas – sonrio luna

Entonces la princesa Esmeralda vendrá hacer el rito de purificación – dijo Artemis pensativo.

Un rito de purificación? – le miro Serena un poco confundida – eso es posible?

Solo el pilar de las almas puede hacer un rito como ese – sonrio luna – si ellos están así los demás a los que has vencido y han sobrevivido irán llegando para el rito.

Las hermanas de la persecución – susurro Ami.

Alan y Ann – completo Rei.

Mi padre – murmuro Hotaru.

El trió y cuarteto amazonas – dijo Serena.

Si todos ellos se reunirán aquí – sonrio luna – estoy casi segura que lo harán antes del segundo eclipse.

París, Francia.

En pocos meses será el primer eclipse de luna, será ahí cuando el poder de cronos empiece emerger del tártaro – rio malignamente Rea.

Cuanto tiempo más estaré aquí encerrado – dijo Seth mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

El tiempo suficiente para que no cometas otro error – le miro molesta. – Además de que te quejas – rio para sí misma – estamos en el palacio de la tierra, antiguamente conocido como ilusión.

Esto pudo haber sido una vez parte de ilusión – le miro con molestia – pero bien sabes que este no es el verdadero palacio.

Lo sé – dijo con furia Rea – los malditos Dioses se encargaron de desaparecer todo rastro del reino y así ocultar la entrada principal del tártaro, pero ya la encontrare y yo misma Sere quien de la bienvenida a cronos.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Dónde estoy? – se pregunto Naboru mientras se incorporaba.

Estas en la campiña de Winner – sonrio una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos violetas – yo soy Alice Jones.

Y yo soy Catrina Brown – sonrio una peli rosa, de ojos color rubí. – iré a comunicarle a Lady Winner que ya has despertado – sonrio y salió de la habitación.

Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida? – pregunto un poco confundida y a dolorida.

Casi tres días – sonrio la joven – no te preocupes el no podrá encontrarte aquí – le dijo con dulzura mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

Y mis amigas? – le pregunto preocupada.

Ellas están recuperándose – sonrio – tus heridas sanaran pronto.

Toc, Toc, Toc,

Adelante – contesto Alice.

La puerta se abrió y una joven de larga cabellera dora entro – me alegra que ya estés despierta – sonrio con ternura.

Esmeralda?! – le miro sorprendida.

La joven solo sonrio – me alegra que ya estés despierta – dijo con dulzura sentándose a su lado.

Las dejare solas mi Lady – sonrio la pelinegra y salió de la habitación.

Como es posible? – le dijo sorprendida Naboru.

La Reina Serena y Andrómeda – sonrio – me alegra que Claus te haya salvado a tiempo. – Sonrio – no te preocupes aquí no podrá encontrarte.

Tokio, Japón.

Darién está todo bien? – le pregunto Serena quien se veía muy serio.

Serena que sientes por Seiya? – le pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

Cariño – sonrio la rubia – sabes cuándo lo conocí me cayó mal, parecía muy engreído como Tu en un principio, después me di cuenta que no era así, el realmente es una persona con la que me siento segura y protegida. – le miro un momento y beso sus labios – sabes que mi corazón es tuyo – se sonrojo – ya te lo demostré, soy tuya y tu eres mío.

Entonces debemos comenzar con los planes de boda – sonrio Darién feliz.

No es muy pronto? – pregunto sorprendía, no es que no quisiera casarse son el, solo que en otras coacciones cuando había tocado el tema Darién solía decirle que él quería terminar su carrera para tener algo que ofrecerle.

Serena estar sin ti es un martirio para mí – le susurro – además con todo lo que está pasando… no quiero perderte, tu eres mi vida

Y tú la mía – le abrazo – yo tampoco soportaría perderte, casémonos lo antes posible – sonrio serena sin dejar de abrazarle.

EL CROW…

Estas bien? – le pregunto Taiki a Seiya mientras salían del Crow.

Si – sonrio a medias – es solo que verla con él fue, extraño

Extraño? – le pregunto Yaten.

Si me sentí, un poco molesto… pero después me sentí tranquilo no se quizás al final de cuentas ella no era mi destino – sonrio mirando la luna en su fase de cuarto creciente.

Mientras un chico de cabello castaño chocaba con ellos…

Lo siento mucho – se disculpo el joven quien iba pulcramente vestido de traje negro y corbata roja.

La culpa fue mi – se disculpo Seiya, cuando levanto la mira sintió una extraña sensación – disculpa te conozco.

Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo – sonrio el joven – mi nombre es Nicolás Kumada.

Un gusto soy Seiya Kou – sonrio dándole la mano haciendo que un flash de un recuerdo borroso pasara por la mente de ambos jóvenes.

Ya se- dijo Yaten sacandoles de sus pensamientos a ambos – tú no eres el chico que trabajaba en el templo HIKAWA?

Si así es – sonrio Nicolás – ustedes son el grupo Three Lights

Si – sonrieron los tres.

Nicolás miro su reloj un instante – lo siento voy retrasado para una reunión – sonrio y se disculpo con ellos – es un gusto haberles visto hasta luego – se alejo de ellos con gran velocidad.

Qué extraño – murmuro Seiya.

Que es extraño? – le cuestionaron sus hermanos.

No, nada – sonrio – es que esta muy cambiado es todo – sonrio y siguieron caminando rumbo a su casa.

Mientras en una cafeteria cercana Andrew esperaba pacientemente alguien…

Llegas tarde – le dijo un poco serio a su acompañante.

No tú te adelantaste diez minutos – dijo sonriente lady Atenea.

Atenea – del miro serio y después sonrio.

Solo Danna – sonrio la joven – Danna Goldsmith por favor.

Está bien Danna – sonrio.

Hola hermanito quien es ella? – pregunto curiosa Unazuky.

Ella es una miga de la universidad Danna Goldsmith, ella es mi hermana Unazuky.

Un gusto en conocerte – sonrio Danna.

El gusto es mío, díganme chicos que les sirvo? – sonrio mientras sacaba una libreta de su mandil.

Yo tomare un latte – dijo sonriente Danna

Yo un Americano por favor – le sonrio André.

Está bien enseguida regreso – se alejo sonriente de ellos. – necesito explicaciones.

Sobre los príncipes de Kinmoku? – le pregunto seria.

Si que les pasa?, pareciera que no me recuerdan – dijo un poco triste.

No recuerdan nada en realidad – susurro Danna.

A que te refieres? – le cuestiono Andrew.

Sus cafés – sonrio Unazuky depositando su pedido en la mesa – algo más?

No por ahora Suky – sonrio Andrew

Esta bien si necesitan algo solo llámenme – sonrio y se retiro.

Veras según lo que nos conto la princesa Kakyû – comenzó a relatarle – están bajo un hechizo de Lady Azura, es un hechizo tan poderoso que solo el amor verdadero puede romper.

Genial y ahora que hago yo – suspiro Andrew molesto. – te das cuenta que si, alguno de los dioses titanes aparece estaré solo.

No lo estarás – sonrio la joven – Ferio, Águila, Demian, Tristán, Calixto, Dionisio, Eliseo, Yago y Flain ya han despertado y estarán aquí cuando sea el momento.

Qué hay de las guardianas? – le pregunto sin mirarle.

Las sailor galácticas cuidan de Andrómeda en Andros, esperando su despertar – sonrio.

Como podre ayudar a los príncipes de Kinmoku? – le pregunto preocupado Andrew.

Solo guíales a llegar con su verdadero amor – sonrio Danna mientras terminaba su café. – ya es tarde y debo retirarme mi deber me espera.

Atenea – le detuvo del brazo – gracias…

Tengo una deuda contigo desde hace mil años – sonrio Danna – espero en esta vida poder pagártela. – y sin más se fue…

Templo Hikawa

Te sucede algo Lita? – le pregunto preocupada Ami a su amiga quien no dejaba de observar el cielo.

Se acerca una tormenta – susurro – el relámpago está muy cerca de mí.

Qué significa? – preguntaron mina y Rei mirándole.

Mi hermano Demetrio esta cerca – sonrio – la tormenta que se acerca lo anuncia.

Sigo sin comprender – dijo mina con cara de confundida.

Artemis sonrio – significa que en la próxima tormenta lita y su hermano se verán.

Como es eso posible? – le pregunto Rei.

Mi hermano es el trueno y yo el relámpago – sonrio lita – yo, ya he despertado en este mundo. Ahora es su turno…

Continuara…


	10. LA APARICION DE CEO

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo jugué con ellos

**CAPITULO 9: LA APARICION DE CEO.**

Serena dormía plácidamente en su cama, todo parecía normal en aquella habitación, cuando una voz le llamo haciéndola despertar…

Princesa Serenity… = susurro la hermosa voz – Princesa Serenity…

Serena se despertó desconcertada, esa voz la había escuchado antes de eso estaba segura, sin pensarlo se levanto, un rayo de luna transmitía aquella voz. Serena se puso de pie y camino hacia la luz y fue transportada a un salón hermoso de color marfil, con detalles griegos y el símbolo de la luna en el centro, no muy lejos de ella había una puerta de color plata, con el símbolo de los dioses en ella, parada junto a la puerta una joven un par de años mayor que ella de cabellos largos color oro le esperaba, al lada de la joven dos criaturas que parecían conejos también aguardaban por ella. Mientras se acercaba su vestimenta iba cambiando por la que solía usar en los tiempos del milenio de plata.

Princesa Serenity bienvenida – le sonrio la joven.

Quien… quien eres? – Le miro por unos momentos – tu voz y tu cara me son familiares.

Yo soy la guardiana de la dimensión mágica y pilar de las almas del universo – sonrio – soy la Princesa Esmeralda de Zefiro… hermana mayor de Sailor Venus.

Serena le observo, ahora le recordaba, la Princesa Esmeralda siempre solía tener una sonrisa sincera para ella cuando lo necesitaba, sintió la necesitad de abrazarle y preguntarle tantas cosas. La Princesa Esmeralda le observo y se acerco a ella, le rodeo con su abrazo y le abrazo.

Oh… princesa – le susurro – me gustaría decirte que no temas – mientras serena comenzaba a temblar y a sollozar sin saber muy bien el por qué – pero me temo que lo peor a penas está por venir.

A que te refieres? – le pregunto entre sollozos. – y dónde estamos?

Ambas se pararon y observaron con detenimiento el lugar.

Esto es lo que queda en pie del templo de Selene en la luna – susurro la princesa esmeralda – esta puerta, es la puerta al abismo de HELM, donde la única entrada al tártaro es custodiada por las sailor shadow`s.

Esta es la única entrada? – pregunto temerosa serena.

No existen otras dos parte de esta una este en la dimensión mágica en Zefiro, y la otra en la tierra – miro a serena. – te he traído aquí para anunciarte dentro de un mes aquellos que su alma fue contaminada por la oscuridad llegaran a la tierra para el solsticio de invierno – le susurro.

Pensé que sería pera el eclipse de luna – dijo serena confundida.

La primera luna sangrienta ya pasado aquel, que traiciono a su sangre ya ha despertado – dijo con tristeza – el segundo eclipse será antes del solsticio, cuando el solsticio llegue, el poder que protege a los guerreros escondidos en la tierra se evaporara, y todos seremos presa fácil de los dioses titanes.

Qué debo hacer – dijo con seguridad serena – dime qué hacer para evitar que eso pase.

No puedes hacer nada – sonrio y toco su vientre – debes permanecer de pie para que todos tengamos un hermoso futuro.

Serena se sonrojo, no sabía porque pero estaba segura que la Princesa Esmeralda sabia, lo que había pasado entre ella y princesa la miro y sonrio. – en Zefiro existe un flor singular llamada arco iris, esta flor representa el alma de una sailor y está conectada con las flores de tamashi que cuida Sailor Galaxia, cada una de las flores arco iris es muy diferente, con un aroma muy singular, corazón del volcán sheishin nacen las flores que representan a la familia de los reyes del universo, junto a tu flor, un nuevo capullo va naciendo.

Eso quiere decir qué? – serena la miro sorprendida.

Cuando la flor termine de formarse, una nueva sailor nacerá – sentencio – entonces la antigua profecía se desatara. No te preocupes para ese entonces, nosotras tus guardianas pelearemos a tu lado y te defenderemos.

Pero rini nacerá en medio de una guerra – dijo serena asustada.

Ese el destino - le sonrio – pero temas, tienes grandes amigos que te protegerán a ti y la nueva princesa.

Pero…- serena iba a replicar cuando una de las dos creaturas le salto en los brazos.

Popopopopo – dijo haciéndole una especia de cariño.

Es verdad Nikona – sonrio – Nikona estará a tu lado para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Nikona – dijo mirando a la extraña creatura que tenia orejas largas como un conejo, un rubí en la frente y era de color blanco.

Si ella es Nikona, ella cuidara de ti hasta que yo llegue – sonrio – y ella señalando una creatura idéntica de color negro – es Mukona su hermana. Es casi el amanecer debes irte.

Estaré esperando tu llegada – sonrio serena.

Hasta pronto su majestad….

Mientras tanto cercas del parque número diez…

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y alto pasea muy cercas del lago…

Mmm… esa energía no pertenece aquí… los guerreros de otras galaxias se están empezando reunir…- miro el lago con detenimiento – muestra aquellos que no son guerreros de este sistema! – ordeno, en las aguas del lago la imagen de los hermanos Kou apareció – así que tenemos a un trió de intrusos aquí. Será divertido cazarlos y destruirles – rio maléficamente.

Mientras en la casa de los Kou Seiya tenía un extraño sueño…

Primero mi hermana y ahora ella! – le grita furioso un joven muy parecido a serena.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Seiya le miraba furioso – le amo más que a mi vida, y si es necesario morir por ella lo haré!

Eres un miserable! – grito el otro estrellando su puño contra él.

Basta! – se escucho una melodiosa voz, cuando Seiya iba a voltear a ver la dueña de tan hermosa voz despertó…

Estaba muy exaltado ese sueño había sido muy real, tan real que el golpe le había dolido de verdad.

Mientras en el departamento de Darién un recuerdo le atormentaba…

Flash back...

Me prometiste protegerla! – le gritaba a una joven que está en el suelo muy cerca de sus pies llorando – estabas ahí y no hiciste nada por salvarla!

Ese era su destino – sollozo la joven – sabes que no puedo interferir con el destino!

No me importa el destino! – le miro con odio – odio tus malditas visiones! Te odio!

Endimión! – grito su padre entrando al salón del trono. Se acerco a la joven y le puso de pie – como osas atreverte a hablarle así a tu hermana!

Mi hermana?! – miro lleno de odio a su hermana – yo no tengo hermana, esa no es más que una adivina sin corazón!

Fue entonces cuando su padre el Rey Aioros le soltó una bofetada a su hijo – pide una disculpa a tu hermana ahora!

Jamás me disculpare! –B dijo lleno de ira – nunca me escuchaste nunca! - y salió del salón del trono…

Fin del Flash Back.

Darién despertó desconcertado, desde hace unos días ese recuerdo no le dejaba dormir.

Otra vez se recuerdo – murmuro – cuando ye vuelva haber te pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario, fui tan ciego, mi hermana.

Ding , Dong, Ding Dong.

Darién se levanto y fue abrir la puerta, ahí delante de él serena esta parada, con una creatura extraña en los brazos.

Buenos días! – Trato de fingir alegría serena, pero no funciono, Darién la conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo andaba mal-

Buenos días mi princesa pasa algo? – le miro curioso – que es eso? – pregunto señalando a la creatura.

Ella es Nikona – sonrio – mi …. Como decirlo mi nueva amiga.

Serna pasa algo?- le miro con intensidad.

Vi a la princesa esmeralda, la guardiana de las almas de las sailor – dijo atropelladamente.

Como… como fue que la viste? – pregunto sorprendido.

Es largo de contar – suspiro – Darién tengo miedo – se acerco a él y le abrazo – no quiero que rini nazca dentro de una guerra.

Rini no nacerá dentro de una guerra – dijo Darién con seguridad mientras correspondía el abrazo – lo prometo.

No es así – susurro – el destino de rini es nacer dentro de una guerra, lo sé.

No hables así serena – dijo separándose de ella con brusquedad – nosotros podemos cambiar nuestro destino.

Darién – le miro sorprendida – yo nunca quise pelear, y mira me – murmuro – soy una guerra, no podremos evitar la guerra que se avecina, es por eso que creo que debemos empezar ya con los planes de boda.

Serena – le miro un momento tenía razón, ella había tratado de escapar de sus destino tantas veces, pero ese siempre le alcanzaba – está bien hoy en la tarde iré hablar con tus padres.

Serena sonrio feliz y corrió abrazarle – quizás no podamos evitar que rini nazca en medio de una guerra… pero le protegeremos juntos…

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde serena había vuelto a su casa, junto con Nikona, y les había avisado a sus padres que su novio, iría a una cena con ellos ya que tenía algo importante que decirles.

Serna no podía estará más feliz, la mayor parte de la tarde se la había pasado probándose ropa, sin poder elegir nada.

No puede ser no tengo nada lindo que usar hoy – dijo frustrada dejándose caer en la cama.

Popopopopo! – brinco Nikona emocionada por todo el cuarto cuando de repente de su frente salió un rayo de luz directo a la cama de serna y un hermoso vestido rosa pastel apareció ahí con una nota.

Que decía:

_Este es un regalo para ti úsalo bien_

_Con cariño la Princesa Esmeralda._

Serena mira asombrada el vestido y de inmediato se lo puso le quedaba con un guante, ese vestido parecía haber sido hecho solo para ella pues se adaptaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, se miro un par de veces en el espejo y cada vez que lo hacía sonreía…

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa.

Lo que aun no entiendo es porque dicen que Andrew es un semidiós? – pregunto confundida Mina.

Toda aquella q es hijo de un dios o diosa y de un mortal es un semidiós – contesto Setsuna. – en este sistema solar existen siete semidioses y tres diosas guerreras.

Cómo?! – preguntaron asombras todas.

Si Mina y sus hermanos – le sonrio – le princesa esmeralda y el príncipe ferio son semidioses, ya que son hijos de la diosa afrodita. Andrew y Gemini ay que son hijos del dios Apolo. Darién y su hermana atenea también son semidioses ya que son hijos de la diosa atenea, lady atenea y yo también ya que somos hijas del dios hades.

Y quienes son las diosas? – pregunto curiosa Ami.

Serena, Hotaru y su hermana – dijo mirando a la pequeña.

Es por eso que la familia de Serena siempre ha protegido al cristal de plata verdad? – cuestiono Rei

Así es – sonrio Setsuna.

Los hermanos Kou caminaban rumbo al templo Hikawa sin percatarse que alguien les seguía…

Valla hoy están más animados que otros días – comento Seiya alegremente, mientras observaba a sus hermanos.

Tú no te vez muy contento es mas – lo miro Taiki con atención – te vez…

Decaído – completo Yaten – que te pasa?

No es nada solo atenido un par de sueños raros – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Si tu lo dices – encogió los hombre Yaten – creen que estén aquí?

Eso espero la princesa no, nos dio ningún indicio de nada – comento con preocupación Taiki.

Justo en la entrada el templo un hombre alto de cabellos castaños, y ojos cafés, les esperaba…

Valla pensé que nunca se aparecerían – dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Disculpe? – pregunto Seiya confundido.

Ustedes no pertenecen a este sistema solar – volvió a sonreír – es por eso que me veré en la penosa necesidad de terminar con sus patéticas vidas.

Quien se cree usted para decir eso? – pregunto molesto Yaten.

Yo soy ceo dios titán de las ciencias – dijo haciendo una reverencia y miro el templo – este será un buen lugar para su muerte.

Eso crees – le miraron los tres hermanos de manera retadora.

Que pueden hacer tan patéticos mortales contra mi – rio mientras los miraba.

Ellos no creo que puedan hacer nada pero nosotros si – dijo con seguridad Andrew quien iba llegando con las chicas.

Tú debes Ángelus de Fénix no es así? – me miro con ira.

Si lo soy – dijo mirándoles – vemos que puedes hacer contra mí.

De inmediato todos se transformaron excepto los hermanos Kou…

Que pasa que no podemos transformarnos – murmuro frustrado Yaten.

No lo sé pero no podemos quedarnos así como si nada – comento Taiki.

Y que hacemos por ahora hasta no saber qué les ha pasado a nuestros broches de transformación solo somos un estorbo – dijo molesto Seiya.

Chicos de prisa tenemos que ocultarlos! – llego hasta ellos Artemis.

Pero nosotros – contestaron a coro.

No se preocupen ellos estarán bien – le sonrio y los alejo ahí.

Pronto sus patéticas vidas serán mías – sonrio con maldad – lluvia mortal – de repente el cielo se volvió tan negro como la noche, y una lluvia de meteoros envueltos en fuego comenzaron a caer…

Que aremos?- me pregunto Sailor saturn mientras trataban de protegerse.

Nunca podremos contra un dios titán – dijo derrotada Sailor Venus.

Lluvia glasear! – grito alguien.. Haciendo que la de meteoros se convirtieran en copos de nieve.

Quién demonios eres? – pregunto con rabia ceo.

Yo soy el príncipe Demian de Cygnus guardián del pilar del corazón – dijo un joven bajito y de cabellos castaños.

Demian – sonrio Andrew - de Cygnus ya está aquí.

Pagaras cara tu osadía – dijo furioso lanzando un nuevo ataque – polen venenoso.

Patada del toro! – grito otra voz asiendo temblar toda la tierra.

Ceo miro molesto al nuevo intruso . – quien eres?

Yo soy Alvar de tauro guardián del pilar del corazón – sonrio un joven alto de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules.

Ustedes malditos – gruño molesto – los destruiré a todos

Y crees poder contra todos? – se escucho otra voz divertida.

También podrás contra nosotros – de lado de Alvar aparecieron otros jóvenes.

Yo soy Tristán de cáncer guardián del pilar del corazón – dijo un joven pelirrojo de ojos color miel.

Y yo soy Flain de pisis guardián del pilar del corazón – contesto un joven de cabellos castaños color negro.

Podre y desapareceré de todos – los miro con ira y se preparo para la siguiente batalla…

Continuara…


	11. EL REGRESO DE RICHARD

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo jugué con ellos

**CAPITULO 10: **

**EL REGRESO DE RICHARD.**

Andrew salió de su escondite y fue a encontrarse con sus viejos amigos – entonces enfrentanos a los cinco.

Eso será todo un placer – dijo con ira ceo mientras los cinco jóvenes se ponían en posición de ataque.

No te será sencillo – rio tristan – ataque doble de pinzas…

Tontos mortales – rio para si mismo Ceo, mientras que con una de sus manos hacia temblar la tierra – sus ataques nos son nada en contra de mi.

Quizás nuestros a taques separados no son nada pero si los nuestros combinados – sonrio Andrew.

Los guerreros se pusieron en posición de ataque – explosión de la nebulosa de Andrómeda! – gritaron los cinco lanzando juntos un ataque devastador directo contra Ceo.

Estúpido mortales – les miro con los ojos inyectados de ira, solo moviente su mano derecha hizo que un tornado apreciara y se llevara lejos a los cinco guerreros. Mientras comenzaba a buscar a los hermanos Kou.

Que aremos ahora? – pregunto Taiki a Artemis.

Los guerreros del corazón los la línea de defensa más poderosa del universo, no creo que los haya derrotado tan fácilmente – comento nervios Artemis.

Mientras Ceo los buscaba, un frio ártico le congelo los pies impidiéndole caminar.

No te será fácil desacerté de nosotros – sonrio Demian.

Desde lejos se escucharon dos voces – ataque doble marino! – el ataque impacto de lleno a Ceo dejándole mal herido.

Cuerno sagrado del toro! – se escucho otra voz

Aleteo del fénix! – grito ángelus.

Ambos ataque combinados, dejaron inconsciente a Ceo, que se encontraba desprevenido. Cuando los jóvenes se acercaron a, el Ceo había desaparecido.

Creí que tendría que esperar mucho para poder verles de nuevo – sonrio Andrew a sus amigos, mientras les saludaba.

Y dejarte solo la diversión sabes que no somos así – rio Flain.

Andrew! – grito sailor Júpiter asustada y preocupada porque a su amado no le haya pasado nada, corrió hacia él y le abrazo – estas bien?

Las demás sailor salieron poco a poco de su escondite…

Richard? – Murmuro sailor mercury al reconocer a, aquel compañero que quiso mucho – Richard eres tú?

Ami – sonrio el joven y camino la distancia que los separaba y le abrazo.

Mientras sailor Venus miraba con atención a los amigos de Andrew reconociendo así a uno de ellos, haciéndole quedar inmóvil por la sorpresa – Armand?!

El príncipe Alvar miro hacia las demás sailor, parecía como si el mundo, su mundo se hubiera detenido, a caso estaba viendo un fantasma?, no era imposible que su querida Minako estuviera viva, camino hacia ella en un especie de trance, le tomo de los hombros, con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de una fina pieza de cristal toco su mejilla. Mientras que de la sailor una lagrima corría por su mejilla. Él le sonrio y le abrazo.

Justo en ese instante el corazón de dos, de los hermanos Kou parecía romperse en dos, que hacían sus amadas en brazos de otros?, porque sus lagrimas?, mientras se acercaban mas confundidos y celosos se sentían.

Mi querida Ami no sabes lo mucho que te extrañado – le susurraba Richard a sailor mercury.

Yo también te extrañe Richard – murmuro la aludida.

…

Mi querida Mina – sollozo Armand – creí que te había perdido para siempre.

Armand – lloraba Mina – me has hecho mucha falta.

…

Bienvenidos a Tokio guardianes del corazón – sonrio luna haciendo una reverencia y rompiendo el reencuentro de las dos parejas.

Los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron y mostraron sus respetos a luna y Artemis.

Como es que llegaron aquí justo en el momento preciso? – pregunto lleno de curiosidad Artemis.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en Richard, quien dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar – fuimos enviados por la princesa Andrómeda – susurro, mientras los demás presenten le miraban sorprendidos – ella me pidió que reuniera a dos de los guerros del agua y un guerrero de la tierra y viniera aquí después del despertar de Apolo.

Donde está la princesa ahora? – pregunto Artemis.

En Andros – contesto Richard – recuperando fuerzas.

Como que recuperando fuerzas? Cuestionaron Rei y Haruka al mismo tiempo.

Desde la pelea que ustedes tuvieron con la reina Neherenia, la princesa Andrómeda se dio a la tarea de despertar a los guerreros del corazón y demás guerreros que están en este planeta, mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta de que sailor galaxia se acercaba, ella uso su poder para proteger a los guerreros que estábamos aquí eso la dejo en un estado de inconsciencia, hasta hace unos meses cuando el príncipe de la tierra perdió el corazón que Poseidón el dios del mar le entrego, reclamando el suyo. – les miro Richard a todos.

Por qué no, nos ayudaron! – Reclamo Yaten – saben todo lo que perdimos en la batalla de galaxia?!

Y tú sabes todo que sufrió nuestra princesa, al no poder ayudar en esa batalla?- le pregunto Armand mirándole a los ojos.

Además – susurro Tristán – no era nuestra pelea – dijo serio – era pelea de ellas – señalo a las sailor – cada pelea que ellas han tenido las ido preparando para esta.

Entonces nosotros no bebíamos interferir? – pregunto pensativo Taiki.

Flain sonrio – ustedes tenían que interferir – les miro con amabilidad – ese era su destino.

Como que nuestro destino? – pregunto Seiya lleno de confusión.

Richard le miro y se acerco a él – pronto lo sabrás – sonrio – nuestro deber ahora es quedarnos aquí por si hay un nuevo ataque, tenemos que proteger los cinco puntos de luz de Tokio.

Cinco puntos de luz? – esta vez fue Ami la que hablo.

Si, son cinco puntos que en el futuro serán importantes – sonrio.

Cuáles son esos puntos? – cuestiono Andrew.

La torre de Tokio, el Crow, el parque número diez, la televisora vía láctea y este templo – dijo mirándoles a todos.

…

…

Más tarde en casa de Serena…

Serena hija crees que a Darién le gustara Sekihan*? – pregunto un tanto preocupada Mama Ikuko

Mama todo lo que tú hagas de seguro le encantara – sonrio feliz Serena

Claro – dijo Sammy desde la puerta de la cocina – con lo mal que cocinas, cualquier cosa que no esté hecha por ti le sabrá a gloria

Sammy! – le miro furiosa.

Sammy deja de molestar a tu hermana – le dijo seria Mama Ikuko – cuando se case la extrañaras. Justo después de eso, hubo un incomodo silencio en la cocina, aun que Serena no lo dijera la familia sospechaba que para eso iba Darién a visitarlos.

Mama has visto mi corbata? – entro despreocupado el señor Kenji – que pasa?, que tienen? – les miro a los tres.

Nada papa – sonrio Serena - iré a buscar tu corbata – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a buscar la corbata de su papa.

Valla hasta que ese joven vendrá a presentarse como debe de ser – dijo mientras se acercaba a oler la comida.

Papa no crees que Serena ya está en edad de casarse? – pregunto con dulzura Mama Ikuko.

Casarse?! – le miro con ojos de preocupación – pero si es una niña?!

Papa Serena tiene ya 21 años – dijo Sammy mirándole con seriedad – a demás Darién es un buen partido para ella, el jamás dejara que nadie, ni nada la lastime.

Yo opino lo mismo que Sammy – dijo Mama Ikuko terminando de tempura*

Pero… – quiso replicar pero el timbre sonó, Serena venia bajando con la corbata de su padre en la mano, mientras Sammy abría la puerta.

Hola Sammy – sonrio Darién.

Darién bienvenido – sonrio Mama Ikuko asomándose de la cocina.

Son para mí? – pregunto Serena entregándole a su padre su corbata mientras se acercaba a Darién.

A decir verdad son para tu mama – sonrio apenado – a ti te traje los chocolates que te gustan – sonrio y le entrego las flores y chocolates a Serena.

Y esto? – pregunto Sammy señalando una bolsa que Darién llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Ah esto espera la cena podrías dárselo a tu mama? – le pregunto Darién

Claro dámelo – sonrio y tomo la bolsa para llevársela a cocina.

Pasemos a la sala – dijo el señor Kenji muy serio.

Papa – sonrio Serena mientras caminaba ahí tomada de la mano de Darién.

Sammy y Mama Ikuko aparecieron un una bandeja de té y pastelillos que Darién les había llevado.

Díganos joven a que debemos su visita el día hoy – dijo serio, mientras mama Ikuko le tomaba la mano, para que el señor Kenji se relajara un poco.

Pues vera señor Tsukino yo… - Darién estaba muy nervioso, respiro profundamente y volvió hablar – como usted sabe amo su hija más que a todo, ella es quien me ha sacado de infinita soledad, la que ha llenado mis días de risas y alegrías. Que con una sonrisa ilumina mis días…

Mama Ikuko miraba a la pareja y sonreía feliz de que su hija hubiese encontrado un hombre que la valorara…

Es porque hoy eh venido a pedirle su bendición – dijo Darién haciendo una inclinación hacia sus suegros – porque Serena y yo queremos casarnos.

Sammy y su mama sonreían felices, serena miraba con curiosidad a su padre, mientras Kenji Tsukino miraba a su hija quien tenía los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor hacia el hombre que sostenía su mano.

Kenji Tsukino aclaro su garganta – bueno pero… - miro a Serena, quien de repente lo miro con preocupación – sabes que serena no sabe hacer nada cierto?

Si señor eso lo sé – sonrio Darién mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de serena

Es pésima en la cocina – dijo serio

Si pero con el tiempo aprenderá – aseguro Darién.

Tiene muy malas notas en la escuela – le miro

Yo le ayudare a estudiar – volvió asegurar

Es muy torpe – dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Lo la cuidare – suspiro y le miro a los ojos – con mi vida de ser necesario.

Aparenta ser muy frágil – susurro – pero es más fuerte de lo que ella cree.

Lo sé – beso Darién la mano de Serena – ella es, como la hermosa guerrera de la justicia.

El señor Kenji suspiro y miro a su hija – lo amas? – le pregunto.

Más que a mi propia vida papa – dijo Serena sin mirarlo, ya que miraba a Darién directamente a los ojos.

El señor Kenji miro a su esposa y sonrio – entonces tienen mi bendición – murmuro.

Serena voltio haber a su padre, soltó a Darién y le abrazo sin pensarlo – gracias papa – dijo feliz.

Se feliz mi pequeña – le susurro padre. – te amo.

Y yo a ti papa – sollozo.

Sammy salió de la sala un momento y después regreso con unas copas de vino que Darién había llevado.

Brindemos – dijo sonriente – por mi hermana y Darién para que sean muy felices aun que haya dificultades!

Todos tomaron una copa y brindaron.

Mientras mama Ikuko fue a poner la mesa para cena, y serena y su padre conversaban, Darién y Sammy tenían una pequeña charla…

Darién podrías prometerme una cosa – Le dijo serio Sammy

Si Sammy dime qué es? – le miro con curiosidad Darién.

Por favor – le miro a los ojos – nunca dejes a serena luchar sola, ella… es tan frágil…

Sammy tú… - le miro preocupado a caso Sammy sabia el secreto de ellos dos.

Si lo sé – se giro y miro a su hermana – desde que rini estuvo aquí – sonrio – desde esa vez lo supe y supe quien eras tú.

Tu hermana es más fuerte de lo que piensas – sonrio Darién.

Sé que ella es fuerte cuando tu estas a su lado – dijo mirándole – aquella vez que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, me pregunte varias veces si volvería a ver a mi hermana sonreír de nuevo como lo hace ahora.

Te prometo una cosa Sammy – dijo serio – no dejare que serena pierda su sonrisa nunca más.

A cenar! – les llamo Mama Ikuko desde el comedor.

La cena paso sin ningún inconveniente…

Cuando Darién y Serena se despedían, desde la terraza de la casa los padres de ella, les observaban….

Cuando dejo de ser mi bebe y se convirtió en esta hermosa mujer? – pregunto Kenji a Ikuko.

Ella solo suspiro – ella jamás dejara de ser nuestra bebe amor – sonrio – siempre será nuestra dulce Serena…

Tres días después en Crow…

Así que por fin es oficial ustedes se casaran?! – pregunto emocionada Mina.

Si así es aun hay muchas cosas que arreglar – dijo Serena con timidez.

No te preocupes Serena – sonrio Lita – nosotras nos aremos cargo de todo – miro a sus amigas – no es así chicas.

Claro Serena deja todo en nuestras manos – sonrio Rei.

Gracias no saben lo feliz que estoy – rio nerviosa.

Eso se nota – susurro una voz a sus espaldas

Serena seguro con cuidado – justo de tras de ella un muy querido amigo se encontraba, lo recordaba ella le había dado una foro de su amiga Ami para que nunca la olvidara.

Richard – sonrio y se levanto de su lugar para abrazarle – cuando volviste?

Hace tres días – rio feliz – me alegre verte feliz como siempre – le susurro – como la serena que yo recuerdo.

Richard – rio de nuevo.

Mira te presentare a un amigo mío – sonrio a su lado Armad veis con curiosidad ala joven – Armand ella es mi amiga Serena recuerdas que te conté de ella?

Hola Serena – sonrio – Richard me ha contado mucho de ti.

El gusto es mío - sonrio – y que hacen aquí?

Venimos por dos lindas amigas tuyas con las cuales tenemos mucho que platicar – dijo Richard mirando a Ami.

Oooh – susurro la rubia.

Rei, Lita podrían encargase de los preparativos – les dijo Mina – Ami y yo tenemos mucho que platicar con ellos.

Vallan chicas – sonrieron sus tres amigas.

Salieron del Crow y cada pareja tomo un camino diferente…

Me alegre ver que estas bien – susurro Ami mientras se dirijan al parque de diversiones.

Lo más me alegra es volver a verte – le sonrio Richard.

Porque no me buscaste? – le pregunto ella deteniéndose frente al parque.

No pude – suspiro el – créeme no podía interferir en tu destino.

Richard – le dijo mirándole a los ojos – sabes cuánto espere por ti.

Se lo mucho que esperaste – le dijo con tristeza – y también se que he vuelto demasiado tarde.

Ami lo miro confundida – de que hablas?.

Richard sonrio y pago las entradas al parque, ambos caminaban en silencio.

Cuando me fui a parís – comenzó el a relatar – una mujer me esperaba en el aeropuerto, me dijo que la princesa quería verme – sonrio – no entendía que pasaba, algo dentro de mi me decía que la siguiera para disipar mis dudas, así que subí al auto y me llevo al palacio de Francia – rio un poco – me siento extraño como en un deja bu, me miraban extraño, ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez…

Flash Back…

Quien eres tú? – le pregunto una castaña.

Es mi invitado – le susurro a su espalda una joven de piel blanca como el mármol y cabellos lilas, sus ojos del mismo color. – Bienvenido a Francia Richard te he estado esperando mucho tiempo – le dijo son una sonrisa – sígueme tenemos mucho que platicar.

Richard siguió a la joven que lo llevo a un bello jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas.

Disculpa de donde te conozco – le miro con detenimiento su voz le era familiar incluso sus facciones, pero el color de su cabello y sus ojos lo confundían.

Nos conocimos hace mucho en otra vida – le susurro. – a caso 5e has olvidado de mi?

Richard la siguió mirando – a caso tu eres quien me ha estado hablando en sueños?

Ho Mi querido Demian te has olvidado de mi? – Le miro con tristeza – soy yo Andrómeda.

Andrómeda… - le miro un instante mas – princesa – de inmediato hizo una reverencia – pero y tu cabello, tus ojos…

Es temporal hasta que el tiempo llegue – sonrio – porque has dejado a tu hermano pelear solo contra la nega fuerza.

Nunca eh deja a Endimión solo – le susurro – siempre eh estado a su lado y del, de la princesa Serenity.

Dígame que es lo que pasa? – le miro serio.

La ultima profecía está por cumplirse – le dijo seria – busca a Apolo y quédate a su lado hasta que despierte totalmente.

Pero… - le miro con tristeza.

Sé que tui deseo más grande es proteger a la princesa de mercurio, pero vigilar a Apolo es aun mas importante – le dijo seria.

En tiendo – dijo el – solo que desearía que ella no libra las batallas que están por venir.

Lo sé pero son esas batallas las que le harán más fuertes – le dijo con tristeza – créeme que si en mis manos estuviera librarles de esas batallas lo aria porque se lo mucho que sufrirán al librarlas.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ami no decía nada solo le escuchaba.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de buscarte, vine y quise verte pero estabas con el… – suspiro mientras subían a la rueda de la fortuna – cuando ye vi, lo supe nadie puede escapar de su destino.

A que te refieres? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

A que cuando el amor te llega no puedes hacer nada – dijo el mirando el horizonte.

Richard – Ami lo miraba, era el mismo chico que se habla enamorado de ella en la secundaria, el joven que más de una vez había dado su vida por ella. Aquel joven enamorado que acepto la ayuda de su mejor amiga para acercarse a ella. Ahora el estaba de vuelta pero esta vez en el corazón de Ami, no había dudas. Para ella, el siempre seria su amigo, un gran amigo…


End file.
